


KINK-tober

by InvidiaSaunder



Series: Doomrauder [8]
Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom:Eternal
Genre: AU, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst, Control, Crossdressing, Fetish, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Food Kink, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Multi, OOC, Other, POV, PWP, Rape, Romance, Technophilia, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, different kinks, rude sex, stimulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Итак, это сборник драбблов на КИНКтобер по пейрингу Мародёр/Палач Рока. Один день-один драббл-один кинк, и так целый месяц. Надеюсь, я смогу закончить челлендж :д ВНИМАНИЕ! СОМНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ КИНКИ! Поэтому внимательно читаем рейтинг и название каждого драббла :) И еще! Здесь есть АU разной степени всратости, краткий сюжет которых я оставлю в первой главе, а в описании будут названия, к какой конкретно драббл относится. Если вдруг непонятно, почему у Палача рога, а Мародёр носит деловой костюм.
Relationships: Marauder(s)/Doom Slayer
Series: Doomrauder [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976530
Kudos: 4





	1. Краткий сюжет AU

Адская АU  
Самая масштабная работа, написание которой происходит в данный момент ("enyumen"). История о братской связи и долгом пути к возвышению, за которым настанет долгожданный покой. Сюжет повествует о походе Палача Рока и его проклятого брата по оружию - Мародёра - в самые глубины Ада для окончательной мести его темному правителю. Для выживания в суровом мире бывшим врагам придется научиться взаимопомощи или погибнуть. В этой работе встречаются ОС-ные противники вроде адских гончих - видоизмененных Мародёров.  
Направления: Ангст, романтика, грязный реализм, выживание.

Альтер-адская AU  
Примерно все то же самое, но процесс деградации произошел слишком быстро, а значит на Тарас-Набаде ждет не привычный нам Мародёр, а именно Адская гончая, которая сохранила относительный рассудок, но потеряла способность к человеческой речи. Аллегория на Ночных Стражей с их компаньонами-волками, только вместо них Палач Рока и его видоизменённый брат по оружию.  
Направления: Ангст, выживание, грязный реализм, зоофилия.

Сельская AU  
Уютная и ламповая au, в которой нет места привычному насилию. Люди, творцы и демоны живут в относительном мире, у каждого свой характер и взгляды на жизнь. Действие происходит в поселке городского типа, то бишь деревня ёбанная, где находится и колхоз, контролируемый жрецами, и чисто поле, где любит застревать один трактор известной марки "Гарнила". Палач предстает здесь трактористом-механиком, Мародёр - охранником в ночную смену. Все остальные тоже имеют свои дела и прописаны как радушные сельские персонажи.   
Направления: Повседневность, флафф, романтика, нецензурная лексика пьяных дедов

Модерн AU  
Вторжение прошло успешно. Для демонов, которые здесь куда более разумные и даже способны сосуществовать с людьми. Вот только, в этом новом мире у людей практически нет прав, они в самом низу иерархической системы, где выживают сильнейшие. Большая часть человечества вынуждена работать на демонов, становясь либо рабочей силой, либо предоставляя сексуальные услуги. Творцы в этом мире занимают верхние уровни и живут в обособленных закрытых городах, куда стекается весь капитал планеты. Процветает клановый уклад жизни, постоянно происходят стычки между отдельными группировками. Палач здесь не Палач, а Флинн Таггарт, обычный человек, родившийся за пару лет до вторжения и остро ненавидящий всю эту систему на насилии и коррупции. Мародёр же - гибрид, занимающий руководящую должность в Корпорации, направленной на вооружение и стирание человеческой расы как вида через ассимиляцию людей, заимевших себе демонических хозяев. А еще там есть аллегория на Некравол.  
Направления: Дарк, омегаверс, мафиози, бдсм, насилие.

Церковная AU  
Место действия - Аргент Д'Нур. Один из храмов на Тарас Набаде. Чтобы сдержать внутреннее зло и агрессию из-за психических травм, оставшихся после нахождения в Аду, Палач принимает решение попытаться очистить свой разум через служение в монастыре. Аргента же и сами решили предать его разум забвению через веру, избавив себя от забот с этим странным, полупомешанным чужаком, контролировать которого нереально. Некоторое время человек сохранял мысли в чистоте, молился Творцам, был добр и сдержан. Ему потребовалось много дней, чтобы забыть те ужасы, которые пережил в падшем измерении. Вот только, ничто не исчезает бесследно, и его сны по-прежнему полны жестокости и насилия. Как он разрывает тела обычных людей, как отдаётся в руки демону прям на этом кровавом месиве, свободный от всех моральных принципов. И в один момент человек узнает, что демон из этих снов существует и уже давно наблюдает за его молитвами из тьмы.  
Направления: ООС, драма, религия, отсылки к мифологии.

Пост-адская AU  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
В Н И М А Н И Е С П О Й Л Е Р Ы  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
События происходят после окончания "Адской". Палач Рока стал новым Владыкой Ада и теперь живет в своем приобретенном измерении на правах законного правителя вместе с верным телохранителем - Мародёром. Внешние облики (и внутренняя составляющая тоже) обоих изменены - они стали выше, сильнее и демоничнее. Бывший же человек вместе с царской ролью получил некоторые репродуктивные обязанности. Проще говоря, теперь он гермафродит и способен к вынашиванию жизнеспособного потомства. О сомнительных кинках все предупреждены?  
Направления: Романтика, повседневность, психология, гермафродизм.


	2. Эротическая лактация ("Пост-адская AU")

Я вижу, с каким голодом ты на меня смотришь.  
Мой верный Страж, готовый отдать за законного правителя даже те жалкие остатки существования, которые нельзя назвать полноценной жизнью. Подвергнутый Преображению, ты стоишь за моей спиной, полный решимости разорвать на части любого, кто посмеет нарушить покой Владыки Ада и его недавно рожденного наследника, и кажется удивительным, что даже теперь остаешься способен ясно смотреть перед собой, не превращенный в подобие неразумного животного. Однако, ты смотришь, и в твоих глазах я отчетливо вижу стремление защищать. Преданность. Голод.  
И любовь.  
Наше дитя спит. Бережно опустив его на колени, я наконец расслабляю напряженные от тяжести мягкого и уязвимого тела руки, прежде чем перевести ответный взгляд на твое искаженное влиянием нашего дома, но по-своему красивое лицо. Отныне его красота не останется незамеченной под пеленой былого недоверия и боли. Ты смотришь неотрывно, с безмолвным вопросом и затаённой мольбой, словно боишься услышать ответ, который сам так искренне жаждешь. Прищурив вспыхнувшие в немом смехе глаза, я склоняю голову к плечу и несколько раз тихо хлопаю ладонью по колену, стараясь не разбудить новорожденного этим забавным в своем покровительстве жесте. Гладкий хитин отзывается мелодичным звоном, и мой блудный брат вздрагивает, стремительно сокращая опротивившее расстояние между нами. Массивное тело закрывает собой мерцающее свечение адского огня, пронизывающего трещины в сланцевых стенах, но даже теперь твои руки остаются все так же нежны ко мне, ласковыми прикосновениями к плечам заставляя опуститься некогда настороженно вздернутые шипы. Когти неторопливо скользят вниз, поглаживая лишенную брони грудь, чья бледная, испещренная венами кожа теперь так напоминала твою собственную, и мой Страж позволяет себе ощутимо сжать ее, прежде чем тяжело опуститься на колени. Прежде чем податься вперед, открывая рот с нескрываемой алчностью, ты на мгновение поднимаешь голову, чтобы преданно посмотреть из-под тяжелых, ныне покрытых отростками, рогов. Твои глаза горят алым, и я любуюсь этим пламенем, поглотившим душу того измученного, несчастного человека, что теперь нашел вечный покой.  
Так жадно пьешь, словно лишь я могу утолить твою жажду. Мне приходится с беззлобным рычанием оттащить за рога, чтобы ненароком не потревожил спящего на ребристых коленях ребенка, однако коварно скользившие по моей груди сильные пальцы заставляют издать звуки иного рода, после которых я окончательно проигрываю в этой неравной битве между нами, как и должно быть всегда. Ты – единственный, кто способен победить меня, ты – единственный, в чьей власти заставить дрожать это несуразное тело. Острые клыки нежно прикусывают самые чувствительные участки, которые теперь нет нужды прятать под безразличной броней, и тишину тронного зала нарушает жалобный стон, который проглатываешь вместе с жемчужной жидкостью, что стекала по наростам на подбородке моего преклоненного, горячо любимого слуги. Дитя всхлипывает, верно услышав мелодию нашей обоюдной любви, и тотчас жмется так же крепко и отчаянно, как ты целуешь меня, полный желания поделиться этим сладким, доселе неизвестным вкусом.  
И я никогда тебе не отказываю.


	3. Пенетрация/Фингеринг ("Модерн AU")

\- Иди ко мне.  
Резко обернувшись, Таггарт недовольно кривится, приветствуя вошедшего излюбленным, недовольным всем и вся лицом. Один только вид ненавистного хозяина, что сейчас неторопливо избавлялся от запылившегося после работы пиджака, усаживаясь в обитое натуральной кожей кресло, вызывал такое лютое отторжение, что он даже не счел нужным сдвинуться с места, несмотря на вежливую просьбу и лишенный привычной насмешки тихий голос.  
Иди. Ко мне. – Устало повторив, демон подпирает голову рукой и направляет отрешенный взгляд на раздраженного человека, прежде чем похлопать тяжелой ладонью по своему колену. Унизительный жест, словно подзывает к себе ручную собачонку, и Флинн готов был уже вновь продемонстрировать свое справедливое возмущение, но тотчас остановился на полуслове. Болезненно воспаленные глаза и опущенные плечи выдавали утомленное состояние босса, и нарываться лишний раз показалось несколько…несправедливым. Вероятно, у того был чертовски тяжелый день.  
Фыркнув в ответ на свои мысли, младший инженер тяжело поднимается на ноги и послушно подходит, после чего приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе. В прочем, внятного ответа на него давать никто не собирался – схватив за руку, Мародёр настойчиво усаживает на собственные колени и сам утомленно запрокидывает голову на спинку дорогого кресла, дабы пресечь попытки к сопротивлению на корню. Все это подождет. Сейчас он хотел очистить свои мысли через подобие близости, даже при всем понимании отчаянного непринятия со стороны строптивого питомца, что не получал и толики удовольствия от столь незавидного положения. Однако, пока холодная ладонь неторопливо поглаживает гибкую поясницу, тем самым крепче прижимая к собственному телу, человек втайне признает, что происходящее можно было бы назвать даже приятным.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока когтистые пальцы не расстегивают ремень.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности, техник мгновенно открывает глаза и переводит растерянный взгляд на чужое, все такое же утомленное, как и ранее лицо, пытаясь найти на том объяснение произошедшему. В прочем, единственное, что позволяет себе гибрид – это лукаво посмотреть сквозь приоткрытые веки, да издать тихий вздох, после которого напряженное трудовым днем тело расслабленно обмякает. Свободная от опасной ласки рука нежно гладит по плечу, изучая твердые мышцы, и хотелось раствориться в ощущении этой неторопливой, несвойственной демону заботы, если бы не движения в районе легкомысленно раздвинутых бедер. Тем не менее, проклятая совесть не позволяла проявлять характер –усталость рогатого была слишком явственно видна, чтобы нарушать его бесстыдные попытки достичь морального отдыха. Да и мог ли он сопротивляться, по-прежнему находясь на птичьих правах своеобразного наложника в чужом доме?...Смирившись с неизбежностью, Флинн лишь обреченно выдыхает, готовый стойко перетерпеть унизительное занятие, однако сам того не ведая срывается на тихий стон, когда ловкие пальцы гибрида без лишней спешки или привычной грубости проникают внутрь.  
Вперед-назад. Растянуть по слюне и развести в стороны, чтобы тотчас погладить поверх в успокаивающем и даже невинном жесте. Сжать нежные места, оттянуть на себя и насладиться тихим стоном, который неизменно сорвется с влажных от поцелуев губ. Ворваться внутрь сразу тремя, заставляя подскочить на месте и заскулить в голос. Слизать стекающие по гладко выбритым щекам соленые капли. Вцепиться в изогнутые рога дрожащими от приближающегося финала руками. Забыв обо всем, упрямый до невозможного человек жалобно стонал в неземном наслаждении, добровольно подаваясь навстречу изуродованному лицу, чтобы слиться со своим мучителем в глубоком, полном страсти и влечения поцелуе, в то время как сам демон цеплялся за крепкую спину, глухо порыкивая от долгожданного удовольствия.  
И когда белесая жидкость пачкает дорогой костюм, где-то внутри загорается подобие благодарности.


	4. Минет ("Модерн AU")

«Он издевается? Нет, он говорит это на полном серьезе?»  
Ты ведь хочешь вернуть свое рабочее место, верно? – Вкрадчиво ответив, гибрид не сдерживает тихого смешка и с нескрываемым самодовольством подпирает голову рукой, прослеживая заинтересованным взглядом как вздрагивают крепкие плечи, а светлые глаза загораются бессильной злобой. В этом небольшом поединке победа была полностью на стороне одного из опаснейших демонических захватчиков, и Флинн это знал. Как и то, что связан намертво неизбежной нищетой, с которой теперь не сможет справиться в одиночку, если только не станет играть по чужим правилам. Живи он самостоятельно - в эту же секунду развернулся бы к выходу из богом проклятого здания, напоследок плюнув в высокомерную рожу, вот только сыновья ответственность за престарелых родителей, не способных выжить в существующей системе, заставляет стиснуть зубы и нехотя сократить расстояние до бывшего начальника.  
Алые глаза внимательно следят за тем, как покорно опускается на колени этот несносный человек, прежде чем начать небрежно расстегивать чужой ремень. Слишком небрежно и оттого достойно порицания, однако Мародёра вполне устраивал сам факт чужого унижения, от которого истощенное недельной нагрузкой лицо стыдливо покраснело, будучи не в силах справиться с тем позором, на который обрекли столь неоднозначные условия. Не имея должного опыта в чем-то подобном, техник прятал разозленный взгляд и старался закрыться под упавшими на лоб волосами, в наивной попытке сохранить хотя бы остатки былого достоинства, что необратимо исчезало с каждым движением и терпким, с отчетливой долей серы, вкусом. Да и сложно было спасти последние капли оскорбленной гордости, когда тебя пренебрежительно хватают за отросшие пряди, чтобы поднять голову и тотчас насадить мокрым, натруженным ртом обратно. Сильные руки сжаты до побелевших костяшек, такие смертоносные и беспомощные в этом уязвимом положении, пока их обладатель находился полностью во власти коварного гибрида. Поможет ли ему эта физическая сила, заслуживающая восхищения перед упорством ежедневных тренировок? Нет. Влажные от смешанной жидкости губы неприятно саднит от подобного обращения, а разозленный взгляд загнанного в угол зверька смешит и распаляет изнутри, будто немой вызов, который не остается без ответа. Что за строптивое создание, которое так и провоцирует всем своим видом набросить уздечку и объездить подобно дикому животному. Единственное, в чем сомневался рогатый, так это в своих намерениях по поводу столь несносного существа, что сейчас давился и кашлял от чрезмерно быстрого темпа, пытаясь послушно взять глубже в судорожно сжимающееся горло. С равной силой хотелось подчинить себе или сожрать его гордую, упрямую и поразительно живую душу.  
Любой ценой сделать своим.  
Наблюдая за движениями взлохмаченной головы между раздвинутых ног, демон позволяет сделать себе то, что никогда бы не провернул с другими, менее интересующими его человеческими особями. А именно – опускает тяжелую ладонь на чужую макушку и лениво треплет в подобии одобрения, более не предпринимая попыток надавить, чтобы безжалостно насадить ртом.   
Пусть учится самостоятельно. Возможно, из него и выйдет толк.


	5. Фидинг ("Сельская AU")

\- Жрать хочу, сохатый. Голодный как псина последняя– Нежно приветствует с порога сожитель, тяжело вваливаясь согретую жаром затопленной печки избу. Привычная и даже ставшая родной ситуация вызывает беззлобную ухмылку, после которой охранник наконец отвлекается от расчесывания вечно спутанной шерсти ручной дворняжки и кивает в сторону накрытого стола. Ароматная картошка по сложнейшему рецепту «налей масла и поставь на огонь» обращала на себя внимание, раздражая вкусовые рецепторы своим поистине вульгарным видом. Готовый отпустить старательно подготовленную колкость насчет чужого аппетита, рогатый поворачивается к своему сожителю и…замирает в растерянности.  
Блестящие от масла губы безбожно притягивают к себе взгляд, чего не перебивают даже редкие, с характерной грубостью комментарии, издаваемые ими же. Уставший после долгого рабочего дня механик жадно поглощал простую пищу целыми кусками, не отвлекаясь на такие ничтожные дела, как банально прожевать содержимое и желательно при этом не подавиться, но одним Творцам известно, почему это зрелище оказалось таким привлекательным. Рассеянно смахнув с себя крошки, прилетевшие во время очередного кашля из-за вошедшей «не в то горло» пищи, Мародёр не замечает, как невольно подается навстречу и подкладывает еще добавки. Сам же он не чувствовал особенного голода. А вот насладиться неожиданным зрелищем хотелось, отчего и пытался растянуть чужую трапезу как можно дольше.  
Подозрительный жар чуть ниже впалого торса лишь на мгновение сумел притянуть к себе рассеянное внимание хозяина, что сейчас неотрывно следил за тем, как двигался кадык при каждом глотке на загорелой шее, а кончик языка то и дело облизывал перепачканные в масле губы. Ароматная, покрытая золотистой корочкой молодая картошка с собственного огорода при всей своей аппетитности едва ли была причиной скопившейся во рту слюны, что медленно вытекала между клыков на подбородок, со всем коварством пользуясь характерным демонам отсутствием плоти даже на закрытой пасти. Неосознанно вытерев вязкую влагу рукавом, рогатый подпер голову руками и впился пристальным взглядом в чужой рот, стараясь не пропустить ни одного движения крепких зубов, перемалывающих простую, но старательно приготовленную пищу. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что впалые до костей щеки не покраснели, выдавая нездоровое возбуждение своего обладателя.  
\- Да, шо ты на меня зенки свои вылупил? – Проворчав, тем самым вынудив позорно вздрогнуть и быстро отвести невинный взгляд в сторону, механик в последний раз облизывается и тяжело встает на ноги, подтягиваясь во весь рост. Потрепанная и засаленная до невозможного майка задирается, обнажая участок голой кожи, и Мародёр не может сдержать себя от того, чтобы не начать хищно разглядывать подтянутый, но слегка выпирающий за уровень солдатских штанов живот, после прошедшей сытной трапезы. Сожитель его никогда не отличался сухим состоянием при всей, достойной восхищения физической силе, и, Дьявол, как же хотелось сжать пальцами этот мягкий бок, заставляя сочное мясо с небольшой жировой прослойкой собраться в складки между острых когтей. Сжать, потянуть на себя и долго вылизывать, попутно заставив поглощать масляную пищу, даже если для этого придется опустошить весь огород, не дожидаясь начала зимы.  
\- Давеча соседку встречал, так она на цветы свои не с такой жадностью глазеет, как ты на меня пялишься. Шут с тобой, я спать хочу, завтра еще на покос вставать. – Махнув рукой на чужие странности, человек лениво хлопает по острому плечу и направляется в сторону полуживой кровати, готовый предаться заслуженному сну. День был долгий и тяжелый, а размышлять о причине горящих глаз своего товарища не хотелось от слова совсем. Черт их знает, этих демонов. – Бывай.  
Вздохнув, охранник с заметным разочарованием проводит взглядом уходящего на покой тракториста, после чего опускает тот на собственные штаны и недовольно кривится, замечая предательски оттянутую вверх ткань. Теперь следовало бы разобраться с собственной впечатлительностью.


	6. Двойное проникновение ("Канон:DLC")

Я никогда не стану одним из вас.  
Издав болезненное шипение, рогатый демон отшатывается в сторону и слизывает вытекающую кровь из разбитой челюсти, в которую мгновение ранее ударил тяжелый кулак Палача, пускай это решение и стоило разбитых в мясо костяшек пальцев. Лишенный большей части преторианской брони, жалкие остатки которой сиротливо закрывали ноги и предплечья, человек все же продолжал упрямо бороться, будучи не в силах смириться со своим незавидным положением: Практически обнаженный, пойманный в этой затхлой узкой пещере врасплох, схваченный сразу двумя парами цепких рук своих бывших собратьев…которые с таким отчаянием пытались прижимать к себе, толком не реагируя ни на жестокие удары, ни на глухие проклятия. Воспользовавшись неожиданной заминкой, один из падших раздвигает длинным языком обветренные губы, впуская тот в рот, но сразу же срывается на злобный рык, когда морпех непримиримо кусает скользкую плоть, содрогаясь от отвращения перед происходящим. Стошнило бы, да нечем.  
А ведь всего этого можно было бы избежать, если б он сразу пробил головы предателей верным лезвием, не разрешая себя сбить с толку отсутствием привычной агрессии. Однако, демоны не атаковали, лишь пытаясь что-то донести в печальном урчании да с несвойственной им осторожностью поглаживая в четыре руки замеревшее от неординарности ситуации тело. Ровно до того самого момента, как закономерный ступор проходит и Солдат грубо отшвыривает от себя обоих, не желая вникать в смысл этих по всем критериям неожиданных и даже абсурдных действий со стороны ныне заклятых врагов. Однако, он не учел того факта, что двое преображенных Мародёров – явление во много раз опаснее единичного противника, тем более сейчас, когда оба падших воина смотрели с одинаковой яростью, видимо не собираясь прощать чужой поступок. Тесное помещение не позволяло сражаться в полную силу, тупая звериная злоба отверженных Стражей заставляла их наносить удары метко и стремительно, чтобы с легкостью загнать в угол, где смертоносный дробовик оказывается выбитым из рук. Не ожидая подобной перемены в чужом настроении, все еще сбитый с толку и растерянный произошедшим морпех слепо бьет клинком перед собственным лицом, но лишь срезая этим один из рогов нападавших, что тотчас с глухим стуком падает на пол. Чужой вой, полный не столько злобы, сколько отчетливой, почти нелепой обиды, только больше вводит в ступор, и человек не успевает отскочить в сторону от безжалостного удара в висок, за которым тотчас следует кромешная тьма и смутное ощущение полноценной, омерзительной по своей сути беспомощности.   
Пробуждение не оказывается приятным. Никакая боль в измученной постоянным напряжением голове не может сравниться с тем ужасом и негодованием, когда Солдат осознает себя, по-прежнему находясь в этой узкой, закрытой со всех сторон пещере, обнаженным. А подозрительное, нечеловеческое тепло с обеих сторон явно сигнализирует о присутствии ненавистных предателей, чьи когтистые пальцы бесстыдно сжимали его уязвимое тело, касаясь самых чувствительных, а главное личных мест, на доступ к которым не имели ни единого права. Ощущение же скользкого языка на собственной шее заставляет содрогнуться в отвращении. Не потеряй он бдительности и тогда не позволил бы двум разъяренным, так и не услышанным существам наброситься и лишить себя единственной защиты, чтобы…Сказать это даже мысленно удается с трудом, но, переборов приступ тошноты, Палач все же признает простой и лаконичный замысел происходящего. Чтобы его изнасиловать.  
Любые попытки сопротивляться пресекаются на корню, да и что он мог противопоставить двум огромным, матёрым демонам, не имея своей верной брони, многократно увеличивающей силу за счет преторианских пластин? Разозленные чужим сопротивлением, падшие свирепо шипели прямо в лицо, не сдерживая себя от болезненных укусов и глубоких царапин, пока один из них укладывал обездвиженное тело на грудь не менее раздраженного собрата, фиксируя в позорном и отнюдь не двусмысленном положении. Палач мог хотя бы попытаться выбраться из этой беспощадной хватки. Мог. Но, только не сейчас, когда его ноги предательски разводят, против воли лаская языком в том месте, которое не собирался открывать никому. Кровь предательски приливает к лицу, однако старательно подготавливающий его демон не получает даже намека на ожидаемую благодарность, вместо этого лишь выслушивая глухие, полные омерзения проклятия, которые заставляют вновь издать разочарованный рык – прекратив все попытки добиться взаимности от этого несносного человека, рогатый с ненавистью смотрит в упрямые глаза перед собой и глухо шипит собрату, по-видимому отдавая позволение действовать дальше, вне зависимости от того, желал это их глупый вожак или нет. Последний же не может сдержать болезненного, полного шока и неверия в происходящее стона, когда в его узкое, наспех подготовленное тело неотвратимо проникает влажная плоть отверженного им соратника.  
Сильные руки с нежностью обнимают, позволяя раствориться в этих массивных, невыносимо горячих телах, что сейчас окружали с обеих сторон. Подобно цепкой ловушке или сладкому, запретному плену, который мог бы принести столь необходимый покой его душе, однако резкие, жестокие движения внутри безжалостно напоминали о порочном смысле сложившейся ситуации, не позволяя достичь желанного демонами принятия. Те же словно осознавали бессмысленность своих действий, чередуя наполненное тупой злобой шипение и отчаянные стоны да впиваясь когтями до глубоких царапин на загорелой коже падшего морпеха. С трудом держа голову поднятой, человек беспомощно позволял вылизывать собственное лицо, и подобное можно было бы назвать мерзким, отвратительным, если б не печаль в мертвых глазах изуродованных собратьев. Ближайший к нему Страж вновь попытался раздвинуть плотно стиснутые губы склизким языком, словно в предложении заключить извращенный поцелуй, но оказавшись укушенным во второй раз, разъяренно воет, тотчас с силой толкаясь внутрь и без того растянутого тела. Острая боль простреливает неподготовленные ткани, но и она не могла заглушить ту неожиданную растерянность, которую вызвал полный затаенной, почти человеческой боли рев.  
Не собираясь терять остатки былого достоинства хотя бы перед самим собой, Солдат раздраженно морщится и бьет тяжелым кулаком по ближайшей к себе к себе изуродованной морде одного из падших, даже при всем осознании неразумности этого воистину смелого поступка. В прочем, ожидаемое рычание прямо в лицо не предвещает ничего хорошего – смутная печаль мгновенно пропадает под влиянием звериной ярости, и демон до брызнувшей крови впивается клыками в обнаженное предплечье, позволяя своему собрату безжалостно раздвинуть мускулистые ноги и в одно резкое движение проникнуть в уже заполненный, совершенно не приспособившийся к насилию проход, тотчас начиная вбиваться без всякого намека на былую нежность. Человек же едва сдерживает болезненный крик, тщетно пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя слабыми, дрожащими от шока руками, однако, без верной брони подобное можно было бы сравнить лишь с попытками обрушить монолитную стену. Стену, которая отчаянно пыталась опорочить его и сделать равным в своем уродстве. Вернуть былое единство. Хотя бы так.  
В каждом резком, проникающем слишком глубоко движении отчетливо прослеживалась личная обида. Как он посмел отвергнуть их любовь? Оттолкнуть в омерзении своих братьев, счесть недостойной потребность в близости, которая смогла бы спасти эти заблудшие души. Предать после клятв в посмертной верности ордену Ночных Стражей. Бросить на произвол судьбы как бросила богиня-мать.

Теперь ты считаешь себя выше своих братьев, чужак?

Все заканчивается так же быстро, как началось, однако и это отнюдь не принесло облегчения. Обессиленное сознание едва ли сумело осознать неожиданное тепло внутри, что вместе с надежной фиксацией ног в раздвинутом положении вызывает очередной приступ тошноты, отдавшийся противным привкусом желчи в разодранном продолжительными криками горле. Ни крепкие объятия, ни лишенное былого раздражения рычание обоих рогатых, что сейчас больше походило на сытое мурлыкание, не способны прогнать одну простую, но ужасную в своем понимании мысль – его телом воспользовались в качестве чертовой личной самки, возможно ради вымещения злобы за отказ принять своих изувеченных братьев обратно. Или ради желания сделать таким же грязным, уродливым…опороченным подобно самим. Резкий, не предвещающий ничего хорошего звук заставляет поднять голову и направить плывущий взгляд в сторону выхода, хотя и это банальное действие отозвалось острой болью между раздвинутых почти до вывиха ног, перепачканных в вытекающей с пошлым хлюпанием сперме: Где-то поблизости раздается угрожающее рычание одного из высших демонов, и оба бывших Стража издают раздраженный хрип, прежде чем синхронно встать на ноги и броситься в сторону выхода из пещеры, по всей видимости для ликвидации потенциальной угрозы, что уже через несколько мгновений стала бы нежелательным свидетелем насильного единения с объектом их безответной страсти. Не желая осознавать произошедшее, человек с трудом приподнимается на локтях и тянет руку к разбитому шлему, тотчас закрепляя тот на растерянном и мокром от слез лице.


	7. Камитинг ("Канон:Этёрнал")

От вязкой, неоднородной жидкости идет едва уловимый терпкий аромат, который чувствуется ярче, стоит лишь немного наклонить голову. И Палач бездумно поддается этому порыву, чтобы уже через мгновение осторожно коснуться самым кончиком языка до капель на прозрачной кромке стакана и провести тем по тонкой стеклянной границе. Знакомый вкус отдается в перенапряженном мозгу, вызывая те воспоминания, что сладкой судорогой отзываются в мускулистом теле, еще сохранявшем в себе ощущение недавней близости. Память услужливо подкидывает картинки, где его собственная дрожащая рука быстро скользила по бледному стволу собрата, едва ли не выдавливая желаемое в эту самую емкость. Или же, что будет более точным сравнением, выдаивая. До последней капли.  
С каких пор их единение достигло такого…уровня?  
Вкусно, но мало. Язык скользит ниже, погружаясь почти наполовину в густую влагу, и жадно черпает, словно боясь потерять и каплю неординарного лакомства. От терпкой жидкости остаются белесые разводы, когда несколько мельчайших капель все же падают на подбородок морпеха, стекая обратно в прозрачный сосуд. И это ощущение испачканности, грязи на собственном лице заставляет прищурить глаза в довольном жесте, вспоминая как еще несколькими часами ранее горячая жидкость обильно заливала скулы и рот, пока сам он покорно стоял на коленях, держа язык далеко высунутым так, как хотели его рогатые братья. Ненасытность чередуется с похотью, оставляя такие же темные пятна на непогрешимой репутации священного воина, как и расплывались лиловые синяки на беспощадно сжатой груди, в которую отчаянно цеплялся, стараясь хотя бы отголосками смутной боли оттянуть неизбежную разрядку. Попавшие на ресницы капли заставляют те неприятно слипнуться, но перепачканные в сперме губы все так же широко растянуты в безумной, жадной улыбке, что лучше всяких слов говорила о наслаждении, получаемом самим Палачом. Вот так стоять в унизительной позе с послушно открытым ртом, работать сразу обеими руками, чтобы получить еще немного вязкой жидкости, жмурится от грубых комментариев в свой адрес, внутренне соглашаясь с каждым. Единение с семьей, такое грязное, порочное, по всем факторам противоестественное, однако к которому все шестеро тянулись, чередуя нездоровую привязанность с несвойственной им нежностью, в ходе которой нет-нет, а вместо ожидаемого сжатия когтистые пальцы осторожно проведут по лицу, убирая мокрые прядки волос за ухо. Унизительные обращения время от времени прерываются ласковой похвалой, и от этого хотелось жаться к чужим ногам, едва ли не виляя метафорическим хвостом подобно бездомной псине. Их любовь обречена носить клеймо неправильности, однако именно она приносила падшим существам долгожданный внутренний покой и робкое, скрытое от посторонних глаз счастье.  
Природная алчность говорит за себя - хотелось запрокинуть голову и одним глотком осушить до самого дна, но человек стойко терпит, с характерным упрямством сдерживая себя от опрометчивых поступков, что не позволили бы растянуть неожиданное, прекрасное в своей извращенности удовольствие. Взгляд изучает вязкую поверхность содержимого, а несколько капель все же вытекают из края губ, сползая по подбородку вниз. В прочем, так ему нравилось даже больше. Грязная шлюха, не сумевшая удержать во рту чужое семя. Его ждет наказание, верно? Лишь бы это безумие никогда не прекращалось.  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь кефир. Или что это?  
Бывший морпех вздрагивает и недовольно морщится, оторванный от приятных размышлений резким, полным привычного скептицизма механическим голосом. В прочем, меньше всего хотелось о том, чтобы проницательный киборг догадался об истинном происхождении его напитка, а потому, старательно подавив нарастающее раздражение, Солдат все же отвечает, прежде чем в несколько глотков допить белесую жидкость и отставить стакан в сторону.  
\- Кефир.


	8. Доминация ("Канон:Этёрнал")

\- Внимание, демоническая угроза пятого уровня.  
Сердце тяжело подскакивает и тотчас замирает в неведении. Пятого уровня. Такого класса может быть только одно существо, появления которого Солдат Рока ждал давно. Достаточно давно, чтобы моментально обернуться, потеряв всякий интерес к механическим останкам в руке.  
\- Ты никогда не был одним из нас.  
Сжимая тяжелую рукоять секиры, Мародёр медленно сокращает расстояние, двигаясь навстречу и несколько вбок. Словно крупное животное, что сейчас загоняло выбранную жертву для скорого обеда. Сухие губы растягиваются в предвкушающей ухмылке: Это не видно за шлемом, но легко читается в его бесстыжих глазах, что смотрели с храбростью и вызовом. А последнее демон не выносил – слишком велик был соблазн принять.  
\- Я и тебе раскрою глаза, Палач.  
Человек нервно смеется. О, лучше бы он раскрыл несколько иную часть его измученного тела, однако для начала и эти правила игры не оказываются отвергнутыми. Но, лишь для начала. Не позволяя заходить себе за спину, морпех внимательно следил за чужими передвижениями, выжидая нужный момент.  
Чтобы наброситься.  
Как происходило всегда.  
Шлем оказывается сбит так же быстро, как и мешающий топор, отчего демоны пониже рангом с паническим визгом покидают арену боя. Обе двустволки с презрением отброшены в сторону – далее сражение происходило на одних лишь кулаках, в ходе которого каждая из сторон отчаянно пыталась нанести как можно больше вреда своему оппоненту, не вспоминая более ни о рамках приличия, ни о сомнительном кодексе чести. Из вывихнутой челюсти стекает густая кровь, такая же темная как пелена перед глазами Палача Рока, его собственный нос оказывается жестоко разбит, на пол отлетает острый клык, и Страж взвывает не столько от боли, сколько он извращенного, нездорового азарта, тотчас впиваясь жестоким укусом в оголенное, такое уязвимое перед атакой плечо. Багровая жидкость выплескивается из порванной артерии, ее сладкий запах забивается в нос и глотку, и вот уже сам человек податливо стонет, сжимая обеими руками чужой затылок, едва ли не в попытке раздавить могучей хваткой.  
Схватив за волосы, демон оттягивает голову назад и жадно лижет шею, с влажным шлепком опуская мокрый язык на загорелую, испещренную шрамами кожу. Алые глаза горят превосходством – сорвавшись на угрожающий рык, чудовище заламывает обе руки за спину и швыряет на пол грудью, тотчас пиная под живот, дабы заставить встать на колени. Человек же не собирался сдаваться так быстро. Вытерев стекающую с губ кровь, Солдат невменяемо улыбается и прогибается в пояснице, замирая в неоднозначной позе – раздвинутые бедра плотно прижаты к чужому паху, скованные преторианской броней пальцы нервно царапают поверхность пола, создавая неприятный скрип, изо рта вытекает смешанная слюна, капая при каждом отрывистом смешке, что нет-нет, а срывался из сорванной глотки, нарушая тишину опустевшего зала.   
Давай же, засади мне. Почувствуй этот кратковременный триумф, прежде чем я вновь одолею тебя. Заставь меня рыдать от наслаждения.   
И Мародёр поддается этому обоюдному безумию, хватая за загривок и врываясь без должной подготовки в распростёртое перед ним тело, чьи болезненные стоны вызывали извращенное удовлетворение в его черном сердце. Вот так, драть когтями и двигаться по крови, пока процесс не потеряет свое наивное описание акта близости, больше напоминая звериное соитие, шипеть и впиваться клыками в основание шеи, украшая многочисленными метками. Истязать снаружи и внутри, пока по гордому лицу не потекут слезы, а на мускулистом подтянутом животе не проступят очертания его собственного органа, безжалостно таранящего нежные внутренности. Жадная улыбка на лице этого несуразного существа бросала вызов, который никогда не останется проигнорированным.  
Скули подо мной. Знай свое место, человек, помни о том, что побеждает сильнейший. Рыдай в моих змеиных объятьях. Признай свое поражение и отдайся во власть греха.  
Я покажу тебе насколько велика любовь Ада.  
Целоваться грешно и яростно, цепляясь за напряженные спины. Кусать до крови. Острые клыки рвут плоть так же безжалостно, как царапают крепкие мышцы короткие ногти, словно в обоюдной попытке оставить как можно больше доказательств их взаимной, нездоровой принадлежности. Показать всем и каждому, чье на самом деле это падшее создание. Порочный поцелуй соединяет разъяренные лица вновь, длинный язык скользит в узкое горло, заставляя давиться капающей на подбородок слюной, и, казалось бы, в этой схватке победа всецело на стороне рогатого демона, однако человек тотчас растягивает обветренные губы в безумной улыбке, прежде чем толкнуть в грудь и нависнуть сверху, вбирая скользкий орган с пошлым хлюпаньем. Страж теряется, но лишь на мгновение – вцепившись когтями в истерзанные бедра, помогает резко насадиться обратно, и тотчас срывается на хриплый стон, когда ненавистный противник смеется, возобновляя агрессивные движения. По раздвинутым ногам стекает смешанная из крови и смазки жидкость, глухо капая на грязный пол.  
Прошло несколько часов с того момента, как датчики движения загорелись алым светом, громкоговоритель тревожно отрапортовал о появлении угрозы высочайшего класса, а человеческое сердце замерло в предвкушении и азарте, замечая знакомый силуэт. Они совокуплялись как животные, грязно, яростно, даже не пытаясь подняться с холодной поверхности, перепачканной в обоюдной влаге. Человек стремительно двигался, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на боль в натруженных коленях, небритое лицо, перекошенное безумной улыбкой, больше напоминало гротескную маску, а светлые глаза смотрели с той же алчностью, как и два горящих угля напротив, обладатель которых разъяренно рычал, дергая за бедра с такой силой, будто собирался разорвать пополам своей огромной, горячей как сам Ад плотью. Его бесил этот невменяемый смех, когда цель должна была рыдать от отчаяния, распаляла блядская жадность во взгляде, что подразумевался стать наполненным страхом, и хотелось только одного: Подчинить. Сломать. Сделать своим до конца их проклятых дней. И он бездумно поддавался этой порочной мантре, сталкивая с себя метким ударом, чтобы схватить за грудки и уложить спиной на пол, тотчас задирая ноги едва ли не до самых плеч и проталкивая непомерно огромный ствол на его законное место. Глухое, полное доминирования рычание вызывает самодовольную улыбку – поддерживая раздвинутые ноги под коленями, тем самым только больше открывая себя перед падшим собратом, Палач яростно двигался навстречу и смеялся прямо в изуродованное порчей лицо.  
Светлые подобно стали глаза соперничают с алым заревом двух огней. Безумная похоть сливается с демонической жадностью в единый порочный коктейль страсти, сладкой и смертоносной как яд. Рык чудовища и смех человека сотрясали окружающие стены, вызывая животный ужас в сердцах невольных свидетелей соития.  
Будь то люди или адские твари. В этой схватке не было места победителям.  
\- Я не проиграю тебе.  
\- Ты не одолеешь меня.


	9. Механофилия ("Канон: Скины Культистов")

Чужое присутствие фиксируется задолго до того, как зрительные датчики глазного импланта замечают высокую, массивную фигуру, схожую с собой лишь наличием изогнутых рогов. Культист слеп, однако это не мешает ему моментально учуять оппонента и броситься, зажимая своим тяжелым телом к стене. Киборг рычит, довольный провокацией, его руки – живая и искусственная – сдавливают крепкую спину, лишая всякой возможности предотвратить скорую близость, а длинный язык с нажимом проводит поверх клыков, целуя до абсурдного невинно. Поняв безмолвный намек, демоноид открывает рот и тотчас пропускает внутрь склизкую плоть, позволяя той переплестись со своим – мокрые, хлыстообразные органы подобно змеям обводят друг друга, сцепляясь в грязной хватке, смешанная слюна заливает изуродованные лица, а обоюдное рычание проникает в обнаженные глотки, вибрация от которого вынуждает ноги подкоситься, а их обладателям – упасть в объятия порочной страсти.  
Не разрывая своеобразный поцелуй, Мародёр тянет на себя и силой усаживает на собственные колени, прерывая попытки к сопротивлению на корню. Палач дрожит, по-видимому признав чужие правила этой грязной игры, да вот только рычит все так же яростно, будто угрожая своему кибернетическому любовнику, что лишь с большей алчностью смотрел на это несносное, собранное из различных частей создание. Холодные механические пальцы безжалостно раздвигают крепкие челюсти, не боясь острых клыков Культиста, силы челюсти которого вполне бы хватило откусить те по самое основание. Однако, последний не предпринимает попыток вырваться из железной хватки или иным образом избавиться от инородного предмета в собственном рту – напротив, издав приглушенный хрип, Палач вздрагивает массивным телом и слепо обхватывает те видоизмененными, почти отсутствующими губами, позволяя протолкнуть дальше и провести по корню языка. Подобный прием заставляет слюнные железы активно работать, и вот уже вязкая жидкость стекает по гладкому металлу, грязно капая из приоткрытого рта на обнаженную, изуродованную имплантами грудь. Увлеченный происходящим, киборг ритмично двигал пальцами в откровенной имитации минета, то оттягивая щеки, дабы собрать густую слюну, то проталкивая в самое горло. Лишенный зрения, морпех – хотя, мог ли он теперь таковым называться? - был вынужден слепо цепляться за своего механизированного собрата, успокаиваясь от одного ощущения привычного холода на собственном горячем, и все еще живом теле. Щемящее доверие, столь неожиданное и несвойственное адским тварям, оказывается последней каплей, после которой Мародёр срывается на полный животной страсти рык и освобождает гостеприимно открытый рот, чтобы тотчас развести чужие ноги коленом и вжать мокрые от слюны пальцы в узкое отверстие демоноида. Последний замирает – кажется удивительным, что такое массивное, неимоверно опасное существо можно обездвижить одним прикосновением, однако именно это и случается, когда киборг словно на пробу поглаживает самыми кончиками уязвимое место, размазывая слюну для менее болезненного проникновения, прежде чем ощутимо укусить в предплечье и ворваться внутрь до самого основания.  
Чудовище дрожало в железной хватке, то и дело срываясь на жалобный скулеж, пока холодные, механические пальцы безжалостно растягивали изнутри. Тепло живого органического тела смешивалось с мертвым льдом сложнейшей кибернетики, создавая контраст, способный свести с ума не хуже отравляющего влияния метастаз. Восхищенный отзывчивостью этого несуразного существа, киборг сжимал искусственной рукой изогнутый рог, вынуждая запрокинуть тяжелую голову назад, чтобы сподручнее было вылизать уязвимую шею длинным, мокрым от обоюдной слюны языком. Тем самым, что еще несколько минут назад переплетался с чужим, создавая порочную, грязную по своей сути связь, разрывать которую не хотелось и на мгновение. Стоны и рычание, такие далекие от человеческой речи, эхом отзывались в воспаленном мозгу, заставляя теряться в происходящем исступлении. Некогда исправная программа коротит – вцепившись клыками в обнаженную от пластин шею, механоид одним резким движением срывает мешающую защиту и тотчас сжимает искусственной рукой влажный орган, начиная быстро скользить ладонью по внушительному стволу, едва ли не в попытке безбожно выдоить все до последней капли. Культист воет – сладкий звук, который нектаром льется в имплантированные микросхемы, словно провоцируя истязать это существо и дальше. Между пальцев струится смазка: Пленив в железной хватке, киборг яростно долбил протезированными конечностями, не позволяя даже на мгновение отстранится от чрезмерно активной стимуляции, чему не помогали ни судорожно сжатые ноги, ни жалобный скулеж, почти плач, что то и дело вырывался из натруженной глотки демоноида. Разгоряченный член пульсирует в преддверии скорой разрядки, а оба бывших Стража яростно целовались, переплетая длинные языки в известном лишь им порочном танце.  
Выплеснувшаяся жидкость фиксируется зрительными датчиками, провоцируя на глухой, удовлетворенный рык. Механические руки сжимают дрожащее тело, а окончательно сбитая с первичных настроек программа отмечает Культиста как единственно верную цель.


	10. Первый раз ("Канон: Этёрнал")

Человек лежит на спине, его руки безвольно находятся над головой, расслабленные и уязвимые. Обнаженная грудь тяжело поднимается под напором дыхания, что согревает своим теплом бледную, испещренную темными венами кожу напротив. Мародёр навис сверху - он уже вошел в это податливое тело, но еще не двигался, пережидая несколько долгих мгновений перед самим процессом. Время замерло словно в вязком вакууме, и теперь торопиться более нет нужды. Наклонившись почти вплотную, демон медленно ведет руками по бокам, поднимаясь выше, на грудь, запястья, осторожно давит на мускулистые предплечья, вынуждая те выпрямиться, прежде чем окончательно накрыть собой и скользнуть на человеческие ладони своими, дабы тотчас переплестись пальцами. Острые когти слегка царапают, но эта боль ничто, по сравнению с вздохом, полным облегчения, что мгновенно вырывается наружу – сцепившись в замок и бережно сжав, падший ведет самым кончиком длинного языка по приоткрытым в стоне губам и делает первое движение навстречу.  
Глаза закрыты, чтобы ярче ощущать чужие руки на своем измученном теле. Вопреки массивному телосложению, не приспособленному на нежность и ласку, Страж двигается с несвойственной ему аккуратностью, направив все свои силы на то, чтобы не причинить дискомфорта. Его изуродованное, но сосредоточенное лицо могло бы вызвать улыбку, если б не размеренные, невыносимо приятные скольжения внутри, что то и дело провоцировали на тихий, почти жалобный стон. Незнакомые ощущения пугали и манили одновременно, смутная робость и желание продолжать – вот причины, что вынуждали цепляться за сильную спину, издавая едва слышный, лихорадочный шепот за изгиб тяжелого рога. Когтистая ладонь ведет по тяжело вздымающейся груди – тревожно бьющееся сердце чувствуется так же легко, как если б лежало на поверхности, более не спрятанное в клетке костей и кожи. Эта трогательная уязвимость, почти беспомощность легко подавляет жестокую сущность, подобно смутным воспоминаниям об утерянном доме, что вызывали такое же стремление защищать ценой жизни, еще слабо мерцающей внутри преобразованного Адом тела.  
Кто знает, быть может именно так выглядит божественный Эдем.  
Точно не зная зачем и почему он это делает, Палач приподнимается на руках и слабо целует поверх острых клыков, прежде чем обессиленно упасть обратно в крепкие объятия. Тотчас движения становятся куда осторожнее, а сам демон вздрагивает, будто единый связанный организм. Алые глаза загораются изумлением и робкой надеждой, мощная глотка издает нежное урчание, а терзающее изнутри ощущение абсолютной неправильности происходящего неожиданно ослабевает под действием когтистых рук, в унисон поглаживающих его измученное продолжительным соитием тело. Изначальное отвращение к происходящему более не маячило на краю сознания, однако, даже и не пытаясь сопротивляться, Солдат Рока позволяет наконец проникнуть в собственный рот гибким языком, с легким удивлением замечая перед собой вспыхнувшие изумрудным глаза. Придерживая раздвинутые ноги под коленями, падший тем не менее не прекращал двигаться, словно в наивной вере, что это первобытное действо сможет подарить желаемое единение с некогда потерянным, а теперь вновь обретенном братом. Хриплый стон обоих существ наполняет собой просторное помещение, и выплеснувшееся внутрь семя становится окончательной точкой невозврата.  
Наконец-то, я нашел тебя.


	11. Гиперстимуляция ("Модерн AU")

\- Избавиться от меня вздумал, маленький гаденыш? - Осклабившись, демон сжал мокрое от злых слез лицо до проступившей под когтями крови и без предупреждения укусил за плотно сжатые губы, заставляя алым каплям потечь и по тем. Несносное создание, что приняло за чудесную идею попытаться сбежать из его цепкой хватки, а теперь еще и не позволяло нормально поцеловать себя. Он, черт подери, любил. Любил! И никто не смеет отвергать его деструктивные чувства ради собственного спасения. Рывком протолкнув гибкий язык внутрь, доставая юрким кончиком едва ли не до самой глотки, Мародёр предусмотрительно оттягивает сжатую челюсть вниз вплоть до проступивших синяков от сильных пальцев и с интересом смотрит на чужое лицо, полное злобы, отвращения и бессилия. Нет, нет…в этот раз от него так просто не избавятся, и пылающие несдержанным пламенем ярости глаза были тому подтверждением  
Идиотская идея была сбежать, не позаботившись о маскировке запаха. Чем он вообще думал? В следующий раз стоит вести себя гораздо осмотрительнее, но сейчас придется задобрить это чудовище, чтобы последний вновь потерял бдительность. И тогда…  
\- Мне же ничего не стоит свернуть твою шейку или сожрать, как поступили бы мои собратья. Так, почему же ты никак не поймёшь, что раз я этого не сделал даже в бешенстве, то это что-то значит? – Словно догадавшись о чужих мыслях, а оттого скептически посмотрев на своенравного наложника, гибрид глухо хмыкает, не переставая вылизывать насильно открытый рот. Чужое унижение и страсть к борьбе чувствовались на физическом уровне и, не сводя прожигающего взгляда с чужих глаз, рогатый обманчиво нежно ведет большим пальцем по старой метке на стыке шеи и плеча, прежде чем растянуть лишенную губ пасть в нехорошей улыбке: - Я пытался быть терпеливым, но пришло время научить тебя манерам. Или ты думаешь, что раз прощаю твои бесконечные выходки, то не смогу разозлиться и показать уже свой характер? А, Флинн Таггарт? – Чужое раздражение стремительно возрастало, и это начинало пугать. Человек знал, как сильно боятся его хозяина другие демоны, и подобное было отнюдь не без причин. В прочем, довести мысль до конца не удается – сомкнув когтистые пальцы на основании шеи, Мародёр небрежно встряхивает и наклоняется, чтобы взбешенно прорычать прямо в лицо: - Быть может, мне следует показать тебе, какой я в этом состоянии, чтобы ты молил о пощаде, как последняя комнатная блядь. Дело плохо. Очень и очень плохо. Однако, младший инженер не был собой, если б проклятая гордость не заиграла в душе огнем праведного возмущения, а некогда по-настоящему испуганный взгляд вдруг не ожесточился, заставляя ненавистного гибрида приподнять бровь в немом вопросе. Не успев осознать возможные последствия, Таггарт дергает головой и шипит сквозь стиснутые губы, в прочем, тотчас жалея о своем порыве: Я. Не. Блядь.  
\- Неужели.  
Прищурив пылающие алым заревом глаза, рогатый хмыкает и вдруг одним резким движением проталкивает собственное колено промеж чужих ног, тем самым раздвигая те и практически сразу же вжимаясь в промежность, чтобы болезненно потереть. Не ожидая подобного, человек дергается и все же не может сдержать тихий, судорожный вздох – вместо заслуженного удара, который еще можно было бы вытерпеть такому привычному к боли созданию, демон выбирает агрессивную стимуляцию, и вот это оказывается подлым, но крайне эффективным методом. Глупо было надеяться, что работающий в верхах хозяин не способен на выбор оптимальной тактики по достижению своих жестоких целей. Попытки слезть с чужого колена оказываются тщетны – издав угрожающий рык, Мародёр наотмашь бьет свободной от хватки рукой по бедру, тем самым вынуждая вжаться обратно, и одним резким движением сдергивает и без того держащиеся на честном слове штаны до самых голеней, обнажая под своим пристальным и взбешенным донельзя взглядом. Словно голодное животное, каким и являлся под всеми деловыми тряпками и до безразличия спокойной маской. Сейчас же пришло время открыть истинную суть, чтобы провинившийся наложник наконец сполна осознал, в чьих же сетях запутался безвозвратно. Давление оказывается слишком приятным. Хотел бы он и дальше продолжать эту бессмысленную, заранее обреченную на провал борьбу, сохранить те остатки достоинства хотя бы в своих глазах, но чертово трение, такое грязное и сладкое, заставляет уже через несколько минут сорваться на тихий стон. Что, в прочем, не остается не услышанным, и удовлетворенный чужой реакцией демон слегка меняет угол, буквально вжимая в стену тяжестью своего массивного тела и зажатым между ног коленом, ленивые движения которого заставляли позорно кусать губы. Одинаково хорошо и подло – сдавшись в неравной битве, человек в отчаянии отводит взгляд и, зажмурившись, робко двигается навстречу, не отказывая себе хотя бы раз потереться в ответ. И снова это блядское, выдрессированное тело подводит его своей неуместной реакцией, сопротивляться которой кажется чем-то невозможным и даже наивным. Встретив ответную реакцию одобрительным рычанием, переходящим в глухой рокот, гибрид медленно скользнул языком поверх глубокого следа от укуса, который не так уж и давно нанес, помечая свои законные права на этот ходячий кусок аппетитного мяса и невыносимого упрямства, вытравить которое счел первой целью на все ближайшее будущее.  
\- Что же ты стонешь так жалобно, раз не блядь?.. – Со злым весельем в голосе спросив, рогатый наконец отпускает истерзанную шею, но, не давая и мгновения на передышку, тотчас обхватывает освободившейся ладонью начавший твердеть ствол. Пальцы смыкаются кольцом и с нажимом ведут по всей длине – пускай маленький засранец знает свое место: - Так что, кричи громче, мальчик. Сегодня ты попытался сбежать, забыв о том, что от своей тени не избавиться. Прими свое заслуженное наказание и как следует покричи для меня. - Агрессивный поцелуй приходится куда-то в плечо, ведь несколькими мгновениями ранее Мародёр раздражённо прикусывает ворот чужой – некогда собственной - рубашки и оттягивает ту для пущего удобства на себя, дабы плотная ткань более не мешала. И уже в следующий миг вжимается крепче, проводит языком по острой ключице, целует старые шрамы, трётся о те носом и вновь выдыхает, обжигая горячим как сам Ад дыханием. Ласкающая рука перебирается выше и сжимает крепче влажную головку, а острый коготь самым кончиком давит на уретру, настойчиво и с удивительной лёгкостью преодолевая сопротивление тугой плоти. Ничего, он доходчиво объяснит этому гордецу бессмысленность его сопротивления, даже если для этого придется безжалостно сломать. Отчего-то чужая противоречивая реакция забавляла его и толкала действовать резче, смелее. Перед чем, собственно, ничто не останавливало, а потому вовсе неудивительно, что вскоре коготь проник ещё глубже, упёрся в уретру до самого основания и столь же быстро выскользнул наружу, буквально трахая в узкий канал, не приспособленный к таким, со свойственным демонам жестокостью, играм. Густая смазка брызгала на руку и пол от интенсивности стимуляции, твердое колено терлось меж ног, вжимая крупные яйца в обнаженную промежность, а рычащий приказ отдается на периферии воспаленного мозга чем-то правильным, нужным, чему не стоило возражать: - Кричи!  
И когда холодная ладонь пережимает основание, человек подчиняется и издает жалобный крик.


	12. Межбедренный секс ("Адская AU")

Человек пугается, когда чувствует размеры чужой плоти.  
Он большой, нет, огромный. Было наивно полагать, что неестественно высокий рост и мощное телосложение демона окажутся единственными приобретенными последствиями пережитого преображения, но Палач даже представить себе не мог чужие размеры, пока не почувствовал это давление между раздвинутых и нервно дрожащих ног. Твердая эрекция оказалось достаточно внушительной, чтобы человек сжался и предпринял позорную попытку отползти в сторону, тем более, что сам падший явно не осознавал этот страх, продолжая слепо и агрессивно прижиматься со спины. Если его не остановить, то эта штука точно порвет, и тогда никакая регенерация не поможет в скором времени вернуть былое состояние.  
\- Мм…нет. Нет, постой. Не надо.  
Бывший Страж не слышал, явно прицеливаясь для того, чтобы наконец войти и покрыть это уязвимое тело, а потому приходится ощутимо толкнуть в грудь, пускай такой маневр и отозвался резкой болью в ушибленном запястье. Все равно, что пытаться отодвинуть от себя глыбу льда. Если, конечно, лед бывает горячее пламени настолько, что в нем впору сгореть без остатка.  
\- Н..не надо, прошу тебя. Остановись же!  
Собственный голос предательски надламывается, выдавая не только нервозность, но и откровенный страх перед происходящим. Заметив тревожные нотки, рогатый наконец прекращает свои опасные движения и склоняет голову к плечу в немом вопросе – алые глаза мерцают в темноте растерянно и непонимающе. Кажется, человек был вовсе не против их близости, так почему же сейчас он выглядит таким…испуганным? Он оттолкнул? Причинил боль? Последнего не хотелось несмотря на то, что демоническая природа так и требовала чужих страданий, а сейчас упивалась видом стекающих по лицу слез. Внутренний диссонанс сводил с ума, вызывая раздраженное рычание, неудовлетворенная страсть требовала выхода, а этот упрямец не позволял завладеть собой, зажимаясь и сдвигая ноги вплотную.  
Вплотную. Одно неловкое движение и справедливый гнев быстро сменяется милостью, когда крепкие бедра случайно сдавливают собой горячую плоть, создавая то самое необходимое давление, которое он и ожидал получить. Палач вздрагивает, стыдливо отводя неловкий от провокации взгляд, однако тотчас замирает в изумлении, стоило лишь чужой руке настойчиво сжать его сдвинутые ноги, фиксируя в крепкой, почти жестокой хватке. Если его хотели взять, то зачем тогда падший лишал самого себя доступа, легко прижимая мускулистые бедра друг к другу вплоть до смутной боли в натянутой до предела коже? В прочем, замысел происходящего становится понятен сразу же, как только в образовавшуюся щель тяжело проталкивается напряженный, обвитый такими же темными венами орган. Демон шипит – сухое трение нельзя назвать приятным, однако это легко решается сбором чужой слюны, пока растерянный от происходящего морпех не сразу осознал украшенные острыми когтями пальцы в собственном рту. Вязкая влага позволяет двигаться легче, и вот уже из мощной глотки доносится удовлетворённый рык, в то время как сам Мародёр быстро толкался в плотно сдвинутые бедра, без особых усилий держа ноги в нужном для себя положении. Смешанные капли брызгают, стекая по коже, вульгарное хлюпание в опасной близости от узкого входа заставляет стыдливо прятать взгляд и сжиматься.  
Слегка поменяв угол наклона, все еще несколько раздраженный Страж самодовольно хмыкает, когда несносный человек вдруг дрожит и срывается на первый тихий стон. Нервозность перед чужими размерами ушла на второй план, а само ощущение огромной плоти рядом с наиболее уязвимой его частью вызывает неожиданный азарт, будто даже страх становился чем-то горячим, возбуждающим. Вынужденное давление в нужную точку заставляло позорно всхлипывать от новых, совершенно незнакомых ощущений, от которых хотелось то ли убежать в безопасное место, то ли наоборот жаться всем телом, умоляя не останавливаться никогда. Падший двигался все быстрее, то и дело срываясь на довольный рык, его длинный и гибкий подобно змее язык вылизывал загривок, временами оставляя на том следы от осторожных укусов, а в прямом смысле оседлавший чужой член Солдат уже добровольно сдвигал ноги, имея силы лишь на то, чтобы закрыть красное от стыда и желания лицо руками.   
Сжать крепче, будто морпех не весил и грамма. Легко обхватить за бедренные кости и прижать к напряженному торсу, чтобы протолкнуть мощный ствол по всей его длине. Упиваться чужим стыдом и ожидаемым любопытством в глазах, когда влажный от обоюдной спермы член вновь окажется на виду, стоит лишь опустить заплаканный взгляд вниз. В этот раз он готов играть по чужим правилам и дать время морально подготовиться, но потом…потом человек узнает всю прелесть полноценного соития, пока не разрыдается в его цепких, подобно паучьим, руках.  
Пошатнувшись от мощной разрядки, Палач обессиленно падает в чужие объятия, позволяя сжать свое небольшое в сравнении тело. Между ног течет смешанная жидкость, оставляя за собой отчетливые разводы, но в глубине души зарождается горячее и одновременно пугающее осознание – это только начало.  
В следующий раз демон непременно возьмет его.


	13. Вуайеризм ("Модерн AU")

Тяжелые мысли давили на голову, не позволяя накопленному раздражению найти выход. С каких пор он, свободолюбивый и независимый человек, позволил запереть себя в одном месте как какого-то удобного питомца, полностью решая судьбу в этом проклятом мире? Распоряжаться своей жизнью и телом, изменять то под личные предпочтения, обращаться как с бесдушной вещью, лишенной прав не только на голос, но и даже на банальное существование вне чужой власти. Скрипнув зубами, Таггарт хмуро поднимается по витиеватой лестнице, желая только одного – добраться до спальной комнаты и тяжело упасть на дорогую кровать, пока ненавистный ему хозяин не вернется с ежедневной работы. Трудоголик хренов. В прочем, будь его желание – лучше б вообще не возвращался, чем снова и снова доказывал, что в устоявшейся системе до людских страданий нет дела никому из оставшихся рас. Рожденный человеком, теперь ты будешь вынужден всю жизнь прожить в качестве прислуги, всеми силами пытаясь хоть как-то выжить, пока уродливые захватчики или эгоистичные божества равнодушно смотрят с высоты установленной иерархии. К слову, ими же лично.  
Угрюмые размышления прерывают непонятные, но отчетливые звуки из ближайшей комнаты, входная дверь в которую была неплотно задвинута, что уже казалось странным, учитывая параноидальные наклонности владельца особняка. Ломая голову над тем, что это может быть, Флинн осторожно заглядывает сквозь приоткрытую и тотчас в изумлении отшатывается, уверенный в том, что ему наверняка показалось. Однако, недвусмысленные звуки говорят об обратном, и вот не проходит и секунды, как приходиться смириться с неизбежной мыслью – он абсолютно точно увидел, как лишенный привычного костюма, о котором напоминали лишь слегка приспущенные до колен брюки, хозяин агрессивно и даже жестоко брал стоящего перед ним человека, по-видимому совершенно не беспокоясь о чужом удовольствии. Лицо юноши перекошено от мучительной боли, его обнаженное тело изуродовано глубокими царапинами от чужих когтей, а сам демон быстро двигался, лишь глухо порыкивая в ответ на сдавленные рыдания со стороны заплаканной пассии. Кажется, происходящим безумием наслаждалась только одна сторона. Самому же инженеру следовало уйти отсюда как можно быстрее, пока гибрид не учуял присутствие постороннего, но…вместо того, чтобы послушать голос разума, Таггарт замирает подобно изваянию, завороженно наблюдая за открывшейся картиной, свидетелем которой он никогда бы не захотел стать добровольно.   
Агрессивные движения становятся резче, наполняя тишину комнаты жалобным плачем и глухим рычанием. Демон брал распростертое перед ним тело подобно крупному животному, терзая клыками и без того окровавленный загривок, и можно было бы даже посочувствовать этому бедному юнцу, если б не предательское натяжение на собственных штанах. Не отводя пристального взгляда, бывший Палач судорожно сглатывает и сжимает ладонью твердеющую плоть прямо сквозь грубую ткань одежды, пытаясь скрыть невольное доказательство своей заинтересованности. И хотя смутное желание оказаться на месте чужой жертвы мгновенно прогоняется из головы, вызванная им сладкая дрожь никак не подходила под определение справедливого негодования.  
Сквозь пелену растерянности и возбуждения с трудом прорывается хриплый стон, и человек как в тумане наблюдает за достигнувшем необходимой разрядки Мародёром, что тотчас грубо оттаскивает от себя юношу за волосы и швыряет с кровати, сам же лениво застегивая ремень обратно. Покрытый кровоподтеками от царапин и укусов, парень – а, собственно, кто он вообще? Еще один наложник? Задолжавший крупную сумму денег или простая жертва с улицы, где их вид являлся наиболее бесправным в сложившейся иерархии? Таггарт не знал, да и не хотел разбираться – с трудом встает на ноги и напуганно смотрит на демона, будто бы ожидая следующего приказа. Эта безропотность со стороны чужака вызывает абсолютно неожиданный укол смутной ревности, однако инженер усилием воли переводит все внимание обратно на рогатого. Напряженные мышцы буграми выделяются на серой коже, и Флинн завороженно наблюдает за стекающими вниз капельками пота, прежде чем поднять неловкий взгляд на чужое лицо и…замереть в ужасе.  
Красные глаза смотрели прямо на его собственное отражение в незамеченном зеркале, а сам демон нехорошо улыбался.  
Следующие несколько минут, казалось, пролетели за одно мгновение. Выбежав обратно в коридор, механик перескакивает через несколько ступеней сразу, лишь бы только убраться как можно дальше из проклятой комнаты, где оказался пойманным с поличным своим худшим ночным кошмаром. Страх, возбуждение, нездоровый адреналин – все смешалось в единое, заставляя бежать вперед так быстро, как он никогда не двигался раньше, и остановиться, лишь достигнув безопасного места в самой дальней части закрытого особняка. Вцепившись руками в стену в тщетной попытке отдышаться, Таггарт тревожно прислушивается к звукам поблизости, но гробовая тишина и отсутствие шагов хоть как-то успокаивают его тревожно бьющееся сердце, позволяя тяжело сесть на пол и наконец трезво задуматься об увиденном. Противоречие грязной сцены сбивало с толку, наталкивая на совершенно неожиданные мысли:  
Видимо, он действительно ошибался, когда считал чужое отношение к себе наихудшим из возможных. Несмотря на грубость и отвратительный характер со стороны гибрида, Флинн не мог не признать тот простой факт, что демон создал все условия для комфортной жизни, пусть и на птичьих правах наложника. Он никогда не бил его, даже когда человек откровенно нарывался своим поведением, черт, да банально не повышал голос, лишь отыгрываясь за очередную провинность в постели. Однако, и там, осознающий собственные размеры и физическую силу, Мародёр не позволял себе забываться, чтобы ненароком не причинить реальный вред, оставаясь сосредоточенным и…внимательным. Случайно увиденное изнасилование несчастного юноши – младший инженер сомневался, что подобное было добровольным - оказалось совершенно не похоже на те моменты их собственного соития, презрение к которым питал с самого начала вынужденной совместной жизни.  
Где-то внутри предательски колет совесть. Каким бы гибрид ни был, он действительно старался заботиться о комфорте своего партнера, пусть даже последний отчаянно сопротивлялся неизбежному развитию их нездоровых отношений. Мародёр был чудовищем в чужих глазах, и все же этот монстр никогда не обнажал клыки в сторону строптивого человека, хотя тот старательно ставил палки в колеса, открыто хамил и пытался сбежать при первой же возможности, а главное никогда не скрывал отвращения.  
Он лишь заботился. Как мог.  
Как умел.  
Размышления прерывают опущенная на крепкое плечо ладонь и тихий смешок со вздрогнувшей спины.


	14. Фетишизация/Интраммамарный секс ("Модерн AU")

Непривычные к подобным манипуляциям пальцы противно дрожат, пытаясь застегнуть все многочисленные пуговицы перед дорогим и, по его мнению, даже слишком вычурным зеркалом. Крепко прижавшийся со спины хозяин молчаливо следил за каждым движением, время от времени тяжело выдыхая на покрывшееся от такого мурашками ухо, вызывая неприятную щекотку за счет отросших волос. Гибрид явно был заведен, а значит риск получить новую порцию хоть и приятного, но унизительного и даже болезненного удовольствия чрезмерно велик, а потому механик молился всем богам – в прочем, которые никогда его не слышали – чтобы поскорее покончить с одеждой и убраться из тесного помещения по-хорошему. Однако, не проходит и секунды, как очередная пуговица с противным треском отлетает на пол, а порванный воротник распахивается вплоть до самой груди, обнаженный участок которой опасно открылся перед и без того голодным взглядом. Флинн нервно сглатывает, лихорадочно пытаясь найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, чтобы избежать ожидаемого итога - пока демон не принял случившееся за нарочную провокацию, нужно было срочно придумать, как исправить положение.  
\- Кхм...Кажется, я немного набрал, да? Это твоя вина, так и знай.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, невинная шутка вызывает отнюдь не ту реакцию, которая планировалась изначально – вздрогнув от неожиданности, Мародёр рывком поворачивает к себе за плечи и валит спиной на пол, прежде чем распахнуть и без того порванную рубашку ценой отлетевших в противоположный край комнаты пуговиц. Мелодичный звон не привлекает к себе и толики внимания – открытая хищному взгляду грудь ритмично поднималась при каждом судорожном вздохе, и человек испуганно вздрагивает, когда длинный язык размашисто ведет по литым мышцам, а сам рогатый недвусмысленно накрывает ладонью чужой рот, прерывая ожидаемое возмущение на корню. Происходящее не имело ровным счетом никакого смысла, во всяком случае со стороны младшего инженера, что прекрасно понял молчаливый приказ, но все еще не осознавал, что именно сказал не так. Впрочем, проходит не так много времени, прежде чем он прикрывает глаза и решается взять в рот когтистые пальцы демона, старательно облизывает те, обсасывает, точно трахает себя между заласканных губ, лишь бы гибрид остался доволен чужим поведением. Последний же неотрывно наблюдал за откровенными действиями, собирая вязкую слюну для того, чтобы размазать крупные капли по загорелой коже – жест, встреченный удивленным взглядом со стороны пока еще не догадавшегося об истинных причинах такого поведения механика, что сейчас взволнованно следил, как холодные пальцы обводят смоченные его же влагой соски, почти болезненно потирают те, касаясь острыми когтями нежных отверстий, прежде чем открытая ладонь ощутимо бьет по упругим мышцам, а сам рогатый тяжело нависает сверху. Ответный стон можно смело считать достойной наградой, но сейчас следовало перейти к чему-то поинтереснее.  
О, ты даже представить себе не можешь, НАСКОЛЬКО это моя вина.  
Не позволяя прийти в себя от неожиданности, Мародёр хрипло рыкает в ответ на первые попытки к сопротивлению и буквально срывает мешающий ремень, расстёгивая под тем молнию, дабы высвободить ноющую плоть из плена ненавистного тряпья. Будь они прокляты с требованием определенного дресскода, из-за чего каждый раз приходиться терять драгоценные секунды на снятие, вместо того, чтобы потратить их с куда более приятной пользой. Пока одна рука продолжала ощутимо массировать чужую грудь, то сжимая, то поглаживая, другая крепко обхватывает влажный от смазки ствол и ведёт тем по литым мышцам, вжимая в образовавшуюся щель. Растерянность и абсолютное непонимание в светлых глазах напротив тешат внутреннего садиста, однако даже он не мог сравниться с силой ликования, когда наконец первые доказательства скорого успеха его извращенной цели оказались перед лицом во всей красе. Первое движение оставляет за собой влажный след от предэякулята – напряженный ствол утыкается в открытое горло, заставляя нервно сглотнуть.  
\- Сожми.  
Все еще озадаченный и даже несколько напуганный агрессивной реакцией на, казалось бы, безобидную шутку о небольшом наборе массы, Флинн с трудом опускает взгляд вниз, на прижатый к собственной шее член, и покорно кивает головой. Он уже выучил, что в такие моменты спорить не только бесполезно, но и попросту опасно – гибрид может разозлиться, и тогда не видать покоя до самого восхода солнца, а потому, стоит только услышать вполне понятный приказ, как тут же послушно сдавливает обеими руками липкую от смазки грудь и зажимает между той горячую, пульсирующую плоть, которой так умело и издевательски-приятно толкались. Запах спермы, пота и трение горячей кожи сводили с ума, ведь будучи в состоянии лишь лихорадочно извиваться под массивным телом демона, человек только и мог, что кусать губы и жмуриться при особенно резких движениях, влажные звуки от которых заставляли краснеть в стыде и нарастающем желании.   
Процесс идет медленно, но я терпелив. Можешь бежать от меня так отчаянно, как только позволяют эти короткие ноги, но скоро даже внешний облик останется безмолвным напоминанием принадлежности. Скольких бы сил мне это ни стоило, сколько времени и труда ни уйдет на достижение замысла, однажды я доведу твое тело до совершенства.


	15. Кроссдрессинг ("Модерн AU")

Просторный зал наполнен развратными криками, эхо от которых еще не скоро замолкает, отражаясь от гладких стен. Взгляды присутствующих из десятка разношерстных демонов направлены в начало стола, где глава Корпорации яростно овладевал человеком, чье заплаканное лицо перекошено от смеси болезненного удовольствия и похоти. Однако, последний самозабвенно насаживался, по-видимому не возражая против подобного рода использования, а его стоны нельзя было назвать мучительными, будто происходящее воспринималось как нечто разумеющееся и даже правильное. Приватное шоу для собравшихся элит в честь удачно проведенной ассимиляции целого штата. Золотые подвески звенят тихо и жалобно, словно протестуя от такого обращения с роскошью, достойной престижной пассии.  
Я вижу, с каким голодом они на меня смотрят. Только отдай приказ, и твои подчиненные набросятся подобно диким животным на брошенный кусок сочного мяса, однако, сейчас они не двигаются, позволяя держать себя на короткой цепи, имя которой страх. Их глаза горят, жадно разглядывая каждый момент соития, и я ловлю себя на смутном восхищении перед дрессурой, которую ты сумел провести. Сколько жизней полегло от твоих рук, прежде чем установились эти негласные правила перед сильнейшим? Слабый, почти исчезнувший голос внутри говорит, что это ужасно, что ты ломаешь мой разум, стирая границы между наслаждением и болью, и все-таки большая часть меня не хочет останавливаться вовсе. Край стола сильно давит мне на грудь, заставляя ту вульгарно топорщиться под чужими взглядами, и я чувствую твое молчаливое превосходство над этим сбродом, потому что мое тело принадлежит не им. Временами мне кажется, что ты выбрал такую позицию для большего унижения, чтобы показать мою ничтожность перед законным хозяином, но, скорее всего, тебе просто удобнее так брать меня – это стирает значительную разницу в росте, чего не исправляли даже высокие туфли, после которых ноги горят огнем, и не хочется вставать с колен вовсе. Я могу терпеть боль. Но, ты никогда не ранишь меня, заботясь об обоюдном удовольствии даже сейчас, когда следовало бы сделать акцент на доминировании и укрепить авторитет в глазах безжалостных собратьев. Твоя рука двигается в такт, заставляя позорно хныкать в изгиб локтя, будучи не в силах справиться с интенсивностью ощущений. Зачем ты делаешь это? Почему не доказываешь свое первенство над представителем вымирающей, лишенной прав на жизнь расы, вместо этого делая все, чтобы я захлебывался стонами, распятый на столе? По моему лицу текут слезы удовольствия – унижение, которое ты заставил испытать при публичном использовании возбуждает, переставая быть чем-то грязным, неправильным. Теперь, я буду вечно желать, чтобы ты брал меня, доказывая свою власть и права. Не буду просить, нет, пусть наша безмолвная игра не теряет своей привлекательности, но подсознательно я буду хотеть тебя. И ты будешь это знать.   
Они все будут знать.  
\- Какая у вас жадная сука, босс.  
Низкий голос одного из приближенных заставляет вздрогнуть и сжаться от сладкого стыда. Говорящий – высокий, массивный демон из числа элиты, не сдерживает голодный рык, сжимая когтистой рукой обнаженную из плена дорогой одежды плоть – горячее зрелище не оставляет равнодушным никого из присутствующих. Мародёр лишь усмехается в ответ, будто услышанный факт и не нуждается в подтверждении. Мелодичный звон золотых подвесок растворяется в глухом рыдании, приторный вкус дорогой помады приятно чувствуется на языке, а властное сжатие уязвимой шеи встречается одобрительным шипением со всех сторон. Человек и демон с упоением целовались, совершенно не обращая внимания на завороженных наблюдателей.  
\------------------------------------------  
Я стою перед зеркалом, критически разглядывая собственное отражение. Светлая, с легким кремовым оттенком ткань выгодно подчеркивает изгибы, балансируя между вульгарностью и невинностью на одной тонкой, почти незаметной границе. Быть может, даже с небольшим перебором в первую из сторон, ведь кружевной лиф заметен сквозь внешний наряд, напоминая и мне и случайным очевидцам о том, что это тело отныне не имеет свободы. Я не знаю, почему тебе так нравится видеть меня в одеяниях подобно данному, однако со временем начинаю чувствовать личный интерес к смущающей покорности выбору, наконец сделанному не мной. Похоть и чувственность ярко выделяются в каждой детали, будь то аккуратный маникюр или сверкающие браслеты, звенящие при каждом случайном движении. Сколько денег ты вкладываешь в меня? И доволен ли результатом, который имеешь сейчас? Я склоняю голову к плечу и поворачиваюсь вокруг своей оси, разглядывая наряд со всех сторон. Короткая, но облегающая юбка не может скрыть мужскую мускулатуру, однако создает любопытный контраст, гармонируя с высокими каблуками. Любовь и ненависть к ним совершенны в своем равенстве – продолжительная боль в натруженных мышцах сполна компенсируется твоей ленивой лаской, когда наконец позволяешь забраться на колени, пускай это и прелюдия к чему-то большему. Ты никогда не изменяешь своим правилам, и подобное позволяет привыкнуть к единому сценарию, а затем и возжелать его.  
Я слышу, как ты вызываешь меня по громкой связи. Голос резкий, хриплый, заставляет покрыться дрожью предвкушения перед новым шоу. Очередное собрание, верно? В последний раз осмотрев себя в холодном стекле, я улыбаюсь мыслям и спешно покидаю комнату.


	16. Тентакли ("Адская AU")

\- Ты уверен? Нам необязательно лезть через эту дыру. Можно найти обход.  
Скептически осмотрев пульсирующее и отнюдь не безопасное на первый взгляд гузло, бывший Страж поворачивается к собеседнику и выжидающе опирается на рукоять. Не то, чтобы он был так уж удивлен чужим намерением переть напролом несмотря ни на что, но склизкая, дрожащая и явно живая поверхность не внушала ровным счетом никакого доверия. И что за потребность все время лезть в самое пекло, вместо того, чтобы пойти более рациональной дорогой?  
\- Короткий путь.  
Лаконично, как и всегда. Явно не сомневаясь в правильности своего решения, человек бодро идет вперед, перешагивая через шевелящиеся под ногами отростки. Зараженный метастазами коридор теперь походил больше на внутренности огромного чудовища, чем былой проход, и отнюдь не вызывал желания даже банально приближаться. В прочем, зная упрямый характер своего спутника, падший проглатывает так и не высказанное неодобрение и со вздохом идет следом, стараясь лишь не касаться живых стен. Те же пульсировали даже слишком активно, разрастаясь буквально на глазах – терпкий, дурманящий запах наводил на мысли о сезонном размножении адского организма, что еще больше отталкивало от намерения пересекать это место.  
И не зря.  
Не проходит и нескольких минут такого передвижения, как среагировавшие на контакт метастазы неожиданно атаковали со всех сторон, оплетая ноги своими влажными побегами. Заржавевшее во время странствия лезвие, тем не менее, легко расправлялось с щупальцами, однако последние не пытались причинить ожидаемого вреда, лишь напирая для попыток обвить всей липкой поверхностью. Демона же и вовсе не трогали, что несколько удивляло последнего. По-видимому, догадка о сезонном размножении безъядерной субстанции оказалась верной, и теперь существо стремилось расширить свою колонию за счет заражения любого, не созданного Адом, предмета, оказавшегося внутри гузла. Впереди идущий человек был именно такой целью.  
Быть может, это научит наконец не лезть на рожон, тем более без особой необходимости. Догадавшись об отсутствии угрозы, падший остановился и направил заинтересованный взгляд на своего спутника, что буквально в нескольких шагах тратил силы на бессмысленную борьбу с метастазами, нарастающими все больше и больше с каждым движением. Уже спустя несколько мгновений смертоносный клинок оказывается заблокирован, а влажные от вытекающего из открытых пор сока щупальца обвили собой пойманное тело, без видимых усилий срывая пластины брони. Живой организм явно ориентировался на спрятанное под металлом тепло, стремясь поскорее добраться и предпринять попытку заражения, которая, в прочем, заведомо обречена на провал – жгучий сок попросту не сможет прижиться под воздействием ускоренной регенерации. К чему вмешиваться в заслуженный урок?  
\- Говоришь, знаешь короткий путь? – С заметным весельем в голосе спросив, демон сокращает расстояние и издевательски-ласково треплет по взъерошенным волосам, явно довольный сложившейся ситуацией. Несмотря на то, что былые разногласия остались в прошлом, разве он мог не воспользоваться непредвиденной возможностью утереть нос этому невыносимому упрямцу? В прочем, вид раскрасневшегося, лишенного большей части поврежденной брони человека, что смотрел с восхитительной смесью из стыда и гнева, побуждает на отнюдь не самые невинные намерения. И неоднозначный интерес со стороны рогатого более чем подтверждает это.  
\- Мхф!... – С любопытством проследив за тем, как склизкий отросток с неожиданной силой раздвигает сжатые челюсти, проникая рот в тщетной попытке найти подходящее место для проращивания, бывший Страж медленно обходит вокруг, любуясь столь редкой демонстрацией чужой беспомощности. Потребность в дальнейшем размножении провоцировала на агрессию со стороны метастаз, чьи влажные щупальца нахально проникали сквозь щели брони и срывали пластины, в стремлении поскорее добраться до желанного тела. Их незащищенная хитином мясистая структура легко рвалась сильными руками, однако количество липкой гадости превышало умения даже самого Палача Рока, медленно, но верно заключая в противный, мокрый плен. Закономерно рассудив, что реальная помощь подождет, Мародёр неожиданно для себя проводит рукой по обнаженной пояснице, тем самым заставляя невольно прогнуться в спине – воодушевленные предоставленным доступом, скользкие отростки без особых усилий обвили раздвинутые ноги, касаясь своей холодной поверхностью наиболее чувствительного места меж тех. Несмотря на заведомо провальную идею в виду неприспособленных к подобному тканей, грибообразное существо – растение?... – инстинктивно пыталось найти подходящий для дальнейшего роста сосуд, ориентируясь при помощи примитивных осязательных органов, способных реагировать только на температурные различия. А потому нет ничего удивительного, что, как только одно из щупалец оказалось в опасной близости от входа, истекающий густым соком конец легко проник внутрь, отражаясь сильнейшим возмущением в глазах обездвиженной жертвы. Морпех не знал, какие эмоции доминируют больше – раздражение ли, стыд, праведный гнев – но происходящее с ним отнюдь не устраивало, еще и этот нахал вместо поддержки только стоит и смотрит, как голодные отростки с противным хлюпанием берут сзади, проникая сразу по нескольку штук. Непривычная, но свойственная демонам алчность ясно отражалась в горящих напротив глазах, вынуждая сжаться и подавить тихий стон. Жадная мерзость давила куда надо.  
\- Нравится? Прекрасно выглядишь со стороны.  
Хриплый смех со стороны компаньона отнюдь не подбадривал в сложившейся ситуации, однако лишенный возможности даже возразить, Палач только и мог, что взбешенно смотреть перед собой и сдавленно мычать нечленораздельные проклятия. Едва ли не с умилением посмотрев на чужое перекошенное лицо, Мародёр одним резким движением обрубает заткнувшее рот щупальце и обманчиво-нежно ведет когтем по влажным от сока губам, ловко уворачиваясь от попытки укусить. Пристыженный и наказанный за излишнюю самонадеянность человек нравился ему куда больше того недавнего упрямца, а вид удивленных и неверящих в такое развитие событий глаз, когда мертвенно-бледные пальцы в одно движение расстегнули тяжелый ремень, воистину тешил самолюбие. Не снисходя до объяснений, Страж подталкивает к себе за волосы и упирается темной головкой в приоткрытый от гнева рот, в явном стремлении закрепить урок.   
Негодование быстро сменяется наслаждением, когда влажные отростки с каждым движением задевали чувствительную точку. Тщетно пытаясь посеять свои семена, метастазы вырабатывали все больше густого сока, и без того крупными каплями стекающего по раздвинутым ногам, и это непривычное, но чертовски приятное скольжение провоцировало на глухие стоны, а сам человек уже добровольно сжимал губы вокруг таранящего члена. Оставалось лишь молиться на то, чтобы иные представители окружающей их фауны не пришли на похабные звуки от одного из гнезд, чьи щупальца ревниво вились вокруг пойманной в плен жертвы, в то время как сам морпех пропускал в горло, позволяя брать сразу с двух сторон. Подобная жадность не может остаться незамеченной – с трудом подавив удовлетворенное рычание, демон легко вырывает отростки под самый корень и хватает за подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову навстречу. Заплаканное, перемазанное в соке и сперме лицо, на котором читалось лишь первобытное удовольствие без намека на недавний гнев, вызывает самодовольную улыбку, и падший не отказывает в этом себе, прежде чем надавить на затылок и вновь ворваться в гостеприимно открытый рот.  
\- Начинаю думать, что ты именно этого и хотел, когда повел сюда.


	17. Групповой секс ("Альтернативный канон:Этёрнал")

Радость победы захватывает дух, и сухие губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Он сделал это. Они сделали. Больше не будет ни страданий, ни боли, светлый мир очищен от чужеродной скверны и на сей раз вторжение остановлено без потерь среди близких. Вокруг, куда ни посмотри – счастливые лица граждан, что с восхищением и признательностью смотрят на героических выходцев из древнего народа аргента. Кажется, что само измерение ликует со своими детьми, награждая теплыми лучами и птичьей трелью, а даже те редкие следы недавней борьбы быстро зарастают молодой зеленью, оставаясь лишь едва заметными шрамами на страницах общей истории.  
Человек идет, со всех сторон окруженный братьями по оружию, чей беззаботный смех расслаблял и прогонял прочь старые душевные раны. Массивные двери открываются, гостеприимно приглашая в привычную обитель, и веселые крики затихают за спиной, передавая очередь глухим шагам по крутой лестнице, чей грозный вид провоцирует на шутку о возможном падении. Палач улыбается – его непременно поймают.  
Просторный зал встречает по-домашнему уютной обстановкой, а роскошное ложе, покрытое вперемешку звериными шкурами и шелковистой тканью, так и вовсе манит поскорее лечь в самый центр, чтобы предаться заслуженному отдыху. Наспех скинув с себя наиболее мешающие компоненты тяжелой, но ставшей родной брони, бывший морпех – ныне воин аргента – с наслаждением вытягивается на широкой кровати, закрывая утомленные тяжелым днем глаза. На лице играет спокойная улыбка – все былое уходит подобно простому сну, чья власть пропадает с рассветом.  
Яркий свет из окон вдруг прерывается чьей-то тенью, но человек не успевает напрячься в тревоге. Не проходит и мгновения, как его ослабшее тело с нежностью обнимают братские руки, осторожно избавляя от остатков одежды – Палач тихо смеется и целует на ощупь, позволяя себе раствориться в чужом тепле без остатка. Ночные Стражи ласково гладят напряженные мышцы, готовые подарить столь необходимое вожаку удовольствие и покой, и сложно сказать, кто именно прижимал со спины, а кто заботливо поддерживал, готовый унять беспокойство при скором вторжении. Однако, боли не было совсем, только бесконечное, бесконечное принятие.  
Жестокая война осталась позади, и теперь ничто не помешает им укрепить связь в честь празднования долгожданной победы над общим прошлым.  
\------------------------------------------  
Высокая темная фигура молча наблюдала за происходящим, заслоняя собой даже тот тусклый свет, что еще оставался в полуночном сумраке. Покрытые белоснежной броней пальцы задумчиво касались разбитого стекла, трещины на котором только сильнее искажали смутные образы опороченных Стражей, что с животным рычанием брали принадлежащее им по праву. Стоны падшего человека эхом отражались от грязных стен, сотрясая коридоры заброшенного храма, ныне напоминавшего мемориал для похороненной под ним чести. Вокруг ни души. Да и сами обитатели этого вымершего места едва ли могли сойти за нечто живое, разумное, осознающее всю тяжесть своего вечного проклятия. Один из демонов рвет клыками обнаженную плоть, жадно лакая хлынувшую жидкость, и Творец незримо склоняет голову к плечу, направляя безмолвный взгляд из-под тени мантии на перекошенное сладостной мукой лицо человека. Или того, что от него осталось.  
Кровь течет рекой, однако глубокие раны заживают на глазах, не оставляя после себя и следа. Резкий запах пропитал все вокруг, противно забиваясь в ноздри, вот только никто из присутствующих не обращал и толики внимания на окружающие их неудобства. Полусгнившие лохмотья, в которые с годами превратилась дорогая ткань, легко распадались по швам при каждом резком движении, почти не закрывая собой скрипучие доски, облезлые стены смотрелись тяжело и уныло, а темнота старой комнаты прерывалась лишь нечеловеческим светом десятка алых глаз, чьи взгляды как один были направлены на измученное, покрытое царапинами тело в центре ветхого ложе. Наблюдатель неслышно качает головой, погруженный в свои мысли. Давно сгоревшие свечи сиротливо стояли поблизости одра, добавляя тоскливости к общей картине, их ветреный огонек больше не трепетал, создавая тревожные силуэты от действующих лиц.  
Гибкие пальцы тихо соскальзывают с разбитого стекла, и Майкр все так же молча парит к выходу, оставив человека наедине со своим личным Адом. Жестокая правительница может быть довольна подписанным договором - священный воин больше не помешает ее планам, навсегда оставшись в утерянном доме, где нет ни времени, ни будущего. Вслед раздается протяжный, наполненный удовольствием стон, и советнику не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять, как отчаянно выгибался падший пленник под сильными, окружавшими со всех сторон телами, как он жался и обнимал, оставляя едва заметные следы от поцелуев и слез на гротескных изуродованных лицах.  
В пустых, не осознающих глазах покой и безграничное счастье


	18. Мастурбация ("Канон:Этёрнал")

Мастурбация  
Напряжение нарастало с каждым шагом, грозясь найти выход через срыв. Невыносимый жар и зловоние окружающего мира давили на голову, лишая возможности внятно мыслить, и быть может именно то являлось основной причиной, почему личностная деградация здесь наступала так быстро. Предсмертные визги очередных, лишенных индивидуальности и даже лиц в его воспаленном восприятии, тварей давно стихли, однако их мерзкое эхо продолжало набатом отдаваться в мозгу, вызывая нестерпимую, раздражающую боль. Морпех шел вперед, упрямо, бездумно, не обращая и толики внимания на лежащие под ногами тела, чья судьба – бесследно исчезнуть в адском пламени, будто бы в этих мрачных стенах не было места недавней бойни. Вот только руки так и тряслись в адреналиновой ломке, с каждым разом вызывая изматывающее желание избавиться от внутреннего дискомфорта. Даже самыми абсурдными способами.  
Зайдя за угол, человек прижимается спиной к холодной стене и медленно сползает по той вниз, садясь на полусогнутые колени. Прочный ремень оказывается расстегнут в одно резкое движение, едва ли не ценой рассыпавшихся по грязной поверхности патронов, туда же отлетает паховая броня, сорванная с почти иррациональной злостью. Болезненно напряженный член оттягивает собой грязную от чужой крови ткань, однако морпех медлит несколько секунд, прежде чем наконец избавиться и от той, доставая наружу горячую и мокрую от вытекающей смазки плоть, тотчас сжимая у самого основания. Быть может, примитивный способ поможет и в этот – который по счету? Десятый? Сотый? – раз, иначе его голова попросту взорвется от продолжительного давления изнутри.   
Он не выбирал этого. Не выбирал.  
Ладонь быстро двигается по затвердевшему стволу, стараясь создать необходимое трение. Рельефная поверхность перчаток безусловно добавляла остроты ощущениям, однако этого не хватало для того, чтобы наконец избавить себя от накопившегося стресса. Тем не менее, Палач явно был не из тех, кто так быстро сдается перед неудавшимся замыслом, а потому, закусив губы и прикрыв глаза, отчаянно пытался довести себя до желаемого предела, то обхватывая сложенными в кольцо пальцами, то помогая второй рукой, чтобы сжать и оттянуть переполненные яйца. Даже в таком положении все органы чувств исправно докладывали об окружающей обстановке, и эта невозможность расслабиться, отдаться во власть банальной дрочки вымораживала, только больше отдаляя от призрачного оргазма. Любой подозрительный скрип, шорох, далекое рычание или посторонний запах заставляли напрячься и внимательно посмотреть по сторонам, ценой мгновенно опавшей плоти, чего не сказать о стремительно нарастающем раздражении.  
Первое время он искренне пытался представлять себя в активной роли, однако быстро бросил эту затею в виду слабого эмоционального отклика, что никак не смог бы довести до возможности кончить. Доминирования хватало и в реальной жизни, для того, чтобы избавиться от адреналиновой ломки необходимо что-то яркое, неординарное. Что-то, что Солдат пытался зацепить в смутных мыслях, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям от различного вида прикосновений. Резкие и грубые движения воспринимались телом с куда большей лояльностью, чем осторожные и медленные, что и использовал поначалу, а значит, какими бы причины столь необычных предпочтений ни были, они во всяком случае приносили результат.  
Хорошо, но недостаточно. Настолько мало, что впору сорваться на разочарованный скулеж – агрессивное трение становилось болезненным, а желанная разрядка все не приходила, продолжая держать в напряжении. Дрожащие от возбуждения руки с трудом выдергивают пояс из петель, следом летят отстегнутые пластины, а кожаная ткань приспущена до самых колен, открывая напряженные бедра. Стыдится было некого, да и вряд ли случайные зрители в лице местной фауны смогли бы осознать причины его неоднозначного положения, а не увидеть лишь кусок аппетитного, хотя и отнюдь не съедобного мяса. Мысль о собственном одиночестве давит резко и беспощадно, и Палач раздраженно хмыкает, сплевывая на открытую ладонь – слюна быстро растирается между пальцами, двое из которых тотчас проникают внутрь, быстро растягивая едва ли не насухую.   
Да, вот так гораздо лучше.  
Вдохновленный успехом, Солдат Рока окончательно садится на пол, не обращая никакого внимания на испачканную в крови и пыли поверхность, и кусает губы, начиная быстро двигать рукой. Уже через несколько секунд рабочее запястье возмущенно ноет, протестуя против слишком резкого темпа, вот только натруженные стенки отзываются приятной болью, а в паху словно сжимается тугой узел, прогоняя адреналиновую ломку прочь. Рельефный метал, согретый теплом его узкого тела, давил куда надо, и вот уже морпех активно насаживается на собственные пальцы, помогая себе второй ладонью. Тесная, полуразрушенная комната да поломанный в клочья инвентарь – вот и все невольные зрители его очередного падения и тихих, но отчаянных стонов, что то и дело вырывались наружу несмотря на приобретенную молчаливость. Стремительно нарастающая дрожь вынуждает то и дело жмуриться, все быстрее двигая обеими руками, пока кровавые разводы под ногами не покроются первыми белыми каплями, а спрятанное под броней тело не содрогнется, наконец достигая кратковременного покоя. Такого призрачного, временного, совершенно не долгого, но все-таки, все-таки…Был ли другой выход?   
С облегчением выдохнув, человек запрокидывает голову и медленно дышит через приоткрытый рот, пережидая послеоргазменные судороги, что с каждым таким разом становились все слабее. Организм привыкал к определенному сценарию стимуляции, начиная требовать разнообразия, проклятая регенерация восстанавливала ткани слишком быстро, отчего эффект пропадал буквально через несколько последующих часов, возвращая уязвимость к внешнему стрессу. Следовало как можно скорее найти более действенный способ сбрасывать напряжение, пока еще удавалось держать себя в относительно здравом рассудке.


	19. Фистинг ("Адская AU")

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сможешь избегать меня вечно? – Скептический голос демона сквозит раздражением и личной обидой, от чего делается лишь хуже. Пойманный в отвратительную клетку между базовыми потребностями, от силы и неуместности которых хотелось выть, и нервным напряжением перед размерами чужого тела, человек только и мог, что пытаться увиливать от прямого разговора, наслаждаясь хотя бы самим фактом чужого присутствия. Да, к боли он привык. Вот только, последняя и без этого сквозила во всех сферах жизни, так пусть хотя бы моменты уязвимости не станут ассоциироваться с очередными страданиями.   
Издав неопределенный хмык, Палач жмет плечами и демонстративно опускает взгляд на дробовик в собственных руках, чей пыльный ствол старательно оттирал грязной от масла тряпкой. Чище не становилось, зато подобное занятие могло быть весомым аргументом против внятного ответа на поставленный вопрос. Отсутствие хоть какого-то опыта заставляло чувствовать смутную робость перед закономерным развитием их неожиданных отношений, тем более, что бывший Страж явно не догадывался о причинах. Что он мог сказать? Что знаменитый Солдат Рока боится?  
\- Я вижу, что тебе нравятся мои прикосновения, и что внутренне ты сам хочешь большего. Так, в чем же дело? Почему ты просто не позволяешь получить удовольствие обоим? – Особо не настаивая на устном отклике, падший продолжает риторическое обращение, не отходя далеко в сторону, но и не сокращая расстояние. Человек упорно молчит. Блестящий от чужого усердия металл уже откровенно сверкает, а вот измученная тряпка рвется по швам: - Это личное отвращение или беспокойство за чистоту репутации?  
На, и без того напряженном, лбу выступает холодный пот, и Палач находит в себе силы, чтобы едва заметно, но отрицательно мотнуть головой. Мародёр откровенно лез в голову, и эта потребность в демонстрации своих анализаторских способностей временами бесила не хуже проницательности старого киборга, оставшегося восстанавливать механическое тело на Твердыне Рока. Еще с того момента, как рогатый догадался о внутреннем одиночестве Солдата и предпочел сказать прямо, вне зависимости от реакции на свои горькие слова. Разумеется, человек всегда ценил искренность от своего спутника по отношению к себе, однако не всегда нуждался в метких ударах по своим болевым точкам. Демон же был одинаково прямолинеен и апатичен.   
\- Или же, ты боишься?  
\- Послушай, я не…  
Договорить не удается – все еще растерянный верной догадкой, морпех не успевает среагировать на чужой выпад, оказавшись прижатым к прохладной поверхности из камней и мелкого гравия. Недовольно посмотрев на своего товарища, чей вес был достаточен для того, чтобы легко прижать к земле, Палач ощутимо толкает в грудь, однако единственной на то реакцией оказывается лишь скептический взгляд да зафиксированные над головой руки. Вырваться из чужой хватки не составило бы труда, вот только по собственному телу тотчас пробегает предательская дрожь, распаляя любопытство перед возможным развитием. Проклятая отзывчивость не остается незамеченной, и от этого в равной степени хотелось сбросить с себя или закрыть глаза и банально отдаться – так и не придя к единому решению, человек лишь раздраженно фыркает и сглатывает, отводя нервный взгляд в сторону, лишь бы не видеть пристальное, изучающее пламя алых глаз.  
Вот только, когда свободная от удерживания рука легко разводит его ноги, морпех вновь пугается, и от этого хотелось обреченно взвыть. Несмотря на установленное перемирие и тот факт, что помимо единственной бойни в комплексе Мародёр не пытался причинить реальный вред, смутный страх перед уязвимостью, которую может увидеть это падшее существо, заставлял сжиматься и предпринимать попытки к сопротивлению, что, правда, оказываются честно проигнорированными. Будучи не способным на поражение символом мщения, вне поля боя Солдат оставался слабым и по-юношески отзывчивым, чего не заметил бы лишь слепой, а потому, шикнув в ответ на ощутимые и достаточно болезненные толчки в грудь, демон успокаивающе гладит по внутренней стороне бедра и наклоняется, чтобы провести длинным языком по щеке, в немой просьбе довериться его решению. И человек вновь делает это, закрывая глаза и всецело падая в объятия первородного греха.   
Смазанный вязкой слюной палец входит достаточно легко, чему не помешал и острый коготь, который на удивление приносил лишь остроты ощущениям, а не ожидаемой боли. Спустя несколько мгновений, падший добавляет еще один и тотчас успокаивающе гладит по обнаженному животу, начиная медленные поступательные движения – мышцы напряжены, и без того хмурое лицо замерло в ожидании скорой муки. Несмотря на осторожность чужих действий, Палач подсознательно ожидал новой порции страданий, а потому даже не пытался расслабиться, тем самым усложняя задачу обоим – осознание бьет непрошенной виной, заставляя поджать искусанные губы. Однако, ничуть не обескураженный временной неудачей, демон продолжал ритмично двигать рукой, меняя глубину и угол ровно до тех пор, пока коренастое тело вдруг не выгибается в неожиданной судороге, а светлые глаза – распахиваются в изумлении. Это оказалось приятным. Очень-очень приятным, чтобы застонать в голос, тем самым отдавая невольное согласие на продолжение непривычной ласки. Столь искренняя реакция несомненно радовала, провоцируя на дельнейшие действия – ослабив хватку на надежно зафиксированных руках, падший в качестве своеобразной похвалы быстро лижет открытую шею, прежде чем повернуть ладонь и добавить уже третий, а затем и четвертый палец, растягивая по стремительно высыхающей слюне. Последнее не проблема – отзывчивое тело вырабатывало достаточное количество смазки, которой и воспользовались по назначению. Несмотря на первичный замысел в банальной подготовке перед чем-то большим, внутри заиграл неожиданный, схожий лишь со спортивным, интерес. Как много может принять в себя это несуразное, но по-своему чуткое существо?  
Протяжные стоны становились все громче, смешиваясь с первыми слезами. Более не пытаясь сопротивляться, человек лишь добровольно разводил ноги, держа те несколько приподнятыми и согнутыми в коленях, дабы облегчить проникновение уже всех пяти, по общему диаметру соизмеримых с размерами чужой плоти, от которых же ранее так нервничал. Вот только неожиданная аккуратность со стороны спутника и его ритмичные движения, так метко попадавшие по чувствительному месту, заставляли не только беспрекословно довериться, но и откровенно всхлипывать, всем своим видом умоляя о большем. Морпех не замечает, когда на смену простым пальцам приходит целая ладонь, которой его растягивали уже без всяких нежностей – отдавшийся во власть греховному азарту, Мародёр удовлетворенно рычал, проникая в податливое тело вплоть до середины предплечья, тем самым буквально насаживая на свою руку – действие, от которого Палач едва ли не выл, уже самостоятельно насаживаясь на сжатый во избежание травм от когтей кулак. Ощутимая заполненность, во много раз превышавшая демонический член, давила изнутри, вплоть до очертаний на подтянутом животе, однако должная подготовка и собственная регенерация создавали благоприятную почву для удовольствия без столь тревожащей его боли и страха перед уязвимостью, позволяя чувствовать одно только наслаждение, быть может предосудительное и порочное, но от этого не менее искреннее. Густая жидкость выплескивается наружу с резким движением чужой руки, и, заметив это, бывший Страж не может сдержать самодовольной ухмылки, прежде чем покинуть обмякшее тело и ощутимо шлепнуть мокрой ладонью по вздрогнувшим от подобного бедрам.  
\- Не так уж и страшно, верно?   
Все еще слабо подрагивающий после произошедшего, человек с трудом фокусирует взгляд на чужом лице, прежде чем согласно хмыкнуть и кивнуть головой в ответ. Да, это оказалось не так уж и страшно.


	20. Дарк!Петплей (Канон:Этёрнал)

Глаза демона мягко мерцают в предрассветном сумраке, реагируя на затраченные призывом фантомного волка ресурсы. Несмотря на отсутствие такой уж необходимости в чужой компании, он все же чувствовал себя заметно спокойнее при старом товарище, что сейчас держался в стороне от давно разбитого ложе, напряженно поджав хвост и глухо ворча на второе существо поблизости от рогатого Стража. Не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на происходящее вокруг, человек – а это был именно он – жадно поглощал скромную пищу из такой же потрескавшейся под властью беспощадного времени тарелки, вот только последняя при этом сиротливо лежала на холодном полу, а сам морпех не предпринимал ни единой попытки, чтобы встать на ноги и поесть уже по-человечески. Отрешенный, далекий от просторного зала взгляд направлен в одну точку, из приоткрытого рта время от времени падают пропущенные куски, которые следом старательно подбирал с каменистой поверхности ртом. Подобное поведение не могло не вызывать смутное удовлетворение перед успешным результатом многомесячной кропотливой работы, в которую вложил все свое время и силы, и оттого падший так расслабленно улыбался, насколько это возможно, конечно, в его безгубом положении, лениво созерцая стоящее на четвереньках перед собой покорное тело. Утренние лучи слабо пробиваются сквозь пыльные окна, освещая своим ветреным светом согнутую спину, вот только даже в таком заброшенном и ветхом состоянии внутренний зал для заседаний одного из храмов Тарас Набада отличался грозной торжественностью изнутри, создававшей любопытный контраст вместе с его невольными обитателями. Проклятое создание, не имевшее ни единого права на то, чтобы пребывать в столь священном для вымершего народа месте, и безмолвные, выдрессированные до совершенства спутники. Прекрасно осознавая чужой перевес в силе и статусе перед общим вожаком, призрачный волк недовольно порыкивал, но держал острые уши смиренно прижатыми к голове, соглашаясь с иерархическим расположением конкурента. Личные питомцы Ночных Стражей всегда отличались в равной степени смертоносностью и послушанием.  
Ценой за нахождение в рядах элитной гвардии всегда оставалось одиночество. Вынужденные существовать вдали не только от простого народа, но и даже от остальных отрядов аргента, состоящие во главенстве Палача Рока воины не имели ни друзей, ни даже знакомых, помимо прирученных хищников, а потому опыт в общении с себе подобными оставался минимальным. Погруженный в далекие мысли, рогатый демон безразлично качает головой в ответ на собственный анализ – таким образом они лишали себя мучительной боли от потери близких, чего нельзя бы избежать при подобном укладе жизни. Волки, такие же свирепые и вольные как их хозяева, становились единственной компанией во время несения тяжелой службы, и их безграничная верность, сохраненная даже после смерти обоих, не могла не очаровывать, постепенно начиная ассоциироваться в преображенном мозгу как исключительно правильный способ взаимоотношений. 

Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придешь ко мне, поддавшись влиянию полузабытой связи. Что первый предложишь столь необходимое перемирие, что беспрекословно примешь любые условия на него, лишь бы заглушить пустоту в своей мятежной душе. Отчаяние и смирение обрастали привязанностью, усталость превращалась в любовь, и вот я уже слышу удовольствие в твоих тихих стонах, будто до сих пор боишься заявить о личных желаниях чуть громче беззвучного шепота. Страх потерять тебя вновь сводил с ума не хуже адского шепота, который каждую ночь причинял мучительную боль, все сильнее толкая в объятия греха, и ты простишь невозможность сопротивляться этой скверне, пожирающей изнутри мое черное, но все еще живое и трепещущее сердце. Роковой час, в который обратил внимание на верного пса, определил дальнейшую жизнь моего найденного брата, и я все еще помню вкус слез, стекающих по его лицу, когда снова и снова выходил из многодневного заключения среди растущих метастаз. Это больно, знаю, но ты должен был вытерпеть, чтобы позволить мне завершить работу по возвращению нашей блудной семьи, и, как видишь, продуманный до мелочей план не сорвался. С каждым разом после выдержанного наказания ты все больше терял связь с реальностью, позволяя мне заботиться об измученном и дрожащем после пережитого стресса теле, поддавался жестокой дрессировке и беспрекословно выполнял приказы, даже отдаваясь с достойной похвалы жадностью. Ты хотел покоя, а я хотел сделать своим. Неужели твое доверие к погибшим братьям настолько велико, что, выходя из гнезда, бледный и вымотанный, ты не пытался отомстить, только слепо цепляясь за малейшие крупицы тепла? Путь был долог и полон боли, однако, посмотри, где находишься сейчас. Каким ты стал. Сидящим у моих ног, спокойным и умиротворенным, возможно, впервые за собственную жизнь, научившийся радоваться мелочам, будь то мимолетная ласка и полная миска на полу. Я добился необходимого нашему счастью поведения, даже если для этого мне пришлось тебя сломать.

Рогатый Страж задумчиво подпирает подбородок свободной рукой и наклоняется, чтобы провести ладонью по отросшим волосам. Вздрогнув от неожиданного прикосновения, человек поднимает тяжелую голову и быстро лижет в обезображенное порчей лицо, прежде чем слабо, почти неуверенно улыбнуться и с глухим стуком упасть на спину, поднимая выжидающий, но все еще несколько отрешенный взгляд. Отсутствие привычных внутренних терзаний во взгляде светлых глаз, вызывает тихий хмык, и демон не сдерживает себя от того, чтобы податься еще ближе и быстро потрепать за лишенный брони бок, ловя на себе ревнивый взгляд со стороны обиженного таким раскладом фантомного волка. Ответом же служит рычание и довольный скулёж, более не напоминавшие былую человеческую речь.


	21. Фейсситинг ("Сельская AU")

\- Слухай, а это правда, что после водки язык холодным становится, и целоваться кайфово? А то я бы с тобой попробовал.   
Пьяно хихикнув, механик запрокидывает голову, вливая в себя очередную порцию и абсолютно не замечая, как от таких заявлений надкусанный бутерброд летит на пол из открытой пасти. Вытаращившись на своего собеседника, рогатый нервно сглатывает и смахивает с колен остатки павшего в бою представителя продуктового семейства, тщательно стараясь сделать вид, что ничуть не шокирован чужим предложением. После нескольких недель холодного отношения со стороны сожителя, наверняка вызванного тем нелепым поцелуем и еще более нелепым признанием в собственных чувствах, услышать прямой флирт в свой адрес оказалось несколько…неожиданным. Ладно, сказать точнее, он выхуел.  
\- Ты не подумай, я не из этих. Но, сцуко, интересно. К тому же, мы столько выжрали за сегодня. – Икнув, Флинн с трудом фокусирует взгляд на заставленном пустыми бутылками столе и подпирает голову рукой, проливая на замызганную майку несколько капель чистейшего спирта. Кажется, человек был вдребезги пьян и не осознавал происходящее вокруг в полной мере. Не это ли подходящий случай для того, чтобы наконец получить желаемое? Несмотря на ощутимый алкогольный туман, демон мотает головой в ответ на мысли – нет, он бы никогда не поступил так со своим другом, будь тот хоть тысячу раз невыносимо слепой (и тупой) занозой в заднице: А то я слышал от соседки, что она со своим хахелем любит сосаться, когда он на душу положит. Мол как ментола под язык набросали, особенно если красная местного разлива. Хотя может просто особенность этих…как их…ну, здоровые которые. Даже тебя здоровее, хотя ты тот еще бык. Держу пари, ты везде такой огромный, да?   
Ощутив прилив стремительно нарастающей паники, Мародёр в растерянности посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть один предмет, способный отвлечь от недвумысленного натяжения потрепанных штанов. Разговор и без того не мог называться безобидным, а сейчас и вовсе перетекал в опасное русло, окончание которого вполне могло обернуться новым домогательством, и, дай бог, чтобы это так же был невинный поцелуй. Товарищу же было море по колено:  
\- Мне вот всегда было интересно, а у тебя рога такие же большие, как и…  
\- ДА!  
Гаркнув на всю ветхую хижину, на что последняя отозвалась обиженным скрипом давно не смазанных ставней, рогатый не придумывает ничего лучше, чем схватить оставшуюся бутылку и залпом выпить ту до самого дна, чтобы как можно скорее скрыть предательски покрасневшее лицо. И, в принципе, задуманное даже удается, вот только теперь уже его голова ходила кругом от алкогольной интоксикации, не позволяя найти наиболее удачный выход из шаткой ситуации. Облизнувшись – жест, встреченный завороженным взглядом явно зациклившегося на услышанном феномене механика – сторож пьяно улыбается и вдруг с не меньшим интересом смотрит на чужое лицо, перегибаясь через шаткий стол на вытянутых руках: - А давай, проверим.  
Следующие несколько долгих и полных вздохов удовольствия вперемешку с обоюдной икотой минут являются прямой демонстрацией полученного согласия. Не думая ни о чем и даже не пытаясь осознать происходящее, человек в упоении целовался с собственным сожителем, на все намеки которого ранее категорично заявлял про никогда и ни за что, однако теперь потонувшие в океане выпитой водки принципы не мешали держаться слегка подрагивающими руками за изогнутые рога, позволяя проникать длинным языком глубоко в рот. Тот же и взаправду оказался прохладным, создавая яркий контраст с горячей полостью, наслаждение от которого не перебивали даже хмельные пары, пропитавшие внутреннее убранство избы едва ли не насквозь. Поцелуй выходит несколько неловким и смазанным за счет шатающихся под воздействием спирта тел, однако от этого не менее искренним, все дальше уходя от первоначального концепта исследования. Толком не соображая над тем, что именно творит, Флинн роняет недопитую бутылку на пол и прижимает всем своим весом к стене, добровольно вылизывая чужую пасть без малейшего намека на былое отвращение. Соседка может быть довольна – вряд ли даже она так целовалась со своим перебравшим ухажером.  
\- У меня идея.  
Заглянув в осоловевшие глаза товарища, механик вновь пьяно хихикает и почти что нежно гладит по впалой щеке, прежде чем навалиться сильнее и окончательно уронить вслед за бутылкой, тем самым определенно создавая шум на все ближайшие окрестности. Ушибленный о деревянные доски затылок отзывается неприятной болью, но и она мгновенно пропадает под воздействием первоначального изумления, а затем – столь тщательно подавляемой все эти дни страсти по отношению к державшемуся на расстоянии другу, который сейчас деловито стягивал с себя грязную майку, нависая сверху во всей красе. Не будь это так глупо в сложившейся ситуации, демон определенно бы протер воспаленные глаза, желая убедиться, что горячая картина не создана перепившим мозгом, вот только человек взаправду седлает крепкие бедра, прежде чем нагнуться вплотную к удивленному лицу и заговорщески прошептать свой неожиданный, определенно навеянный десятью литрами замысел.  
И, будь он проклят, если не примет столь заманчивое предложение.  
Меланхолично жующий изрядно покусанную герань на окне, пинки задумчиво взирал на происходящее внутри, благо размеры головного мозга этих коровоподобных созданий не позволяли в полной мере осознать истинный смысл действий своих хозяев, интересуясь больше полуживым цветком, чем причиной, по которой кормилец поменьше так странно двигался, издавая протяжные стоны. Человек в буквальном смысле сидел на лице лежащего на полу сожителя, ритмично двигаясь навстречу вторгавшемуся в его тело языку, и на заметно протрезвевшем лице не читалось и капли недавней брезгливости, хотя, казалось бы, как далек тот безобидный поцелуй от…чего-то подобного. Рогатый же и вовсе сыто рычал, работая так старательно, что натруженные связки явно непредназначенного к таким игрищам органа возмущенно ныли, а вязкая слюна крупными дорогами стекала по лицу, падая куда-то за нижнюю пару изогнутых рогов. Картина перед собственным взглядом опьяняла своей развратностью не хуже недавней водки, а чужие стоны ласкали слух, помогая понять правильность несколько неловких и неумелых действий, что, несмотря на отсутствие должной практики, приносили удовольствие старому товарищу. Тяжесть далеко не маленького тела не приносила дискомфорта, напротив, поддерживающие за раздвинутые бедра руки сжимали вплоть до заметных следов от пальцев, помогая сохранять выбранный ритм. Дрожащая ладонь быстро доводит себя до предела, пачкая и без того замызганные в грязи и машинном масле штаны белыми каплями, но Таггарт еще более минуты не меняет своего положения, наслаждаясь мокрой заполненностью изнутри, которую мог дать неестественно длинный и на самом деле прохладный после выпитого алкоголя язык.  
Теперь следовало разобраться с двумя проблемами – похмельем и покусанной геранью.


	22. Удушение ("Адская AU")

Жизнь постепенно растворялась по мере сжатия сильных рук, заставляя потерянно цепляться за изогнутые рога, то ли в попытке оттолкнуть, то ли умоляя прижаться поближе. Из передавленного крепкой хваткой горла рвется наружу несуразный хрип, однако любые попытки вдохнуть столь необходимый воздух заканчивались кромешным провалом, отзываясь лишь неприятной болью в изодранной глотке. Перед глазами стремительно нарастал кровавый туман, лишая окружавшие его предметы своих очертаний, пока не остался один только смутный силуэт кого-то большого, горячего, нависшего сверху. Кого-то, кто крепко сжимал беззащитную шею, грозясь раздавить сухожилия.  
\- Твои кошмары не оставляют тебя? Я не знаю. Я уже давно не сплю.  
По неестественно-багровому лицу текут слезы, капая в приоткрытый рот. Соленая влага вызывает желание прокашляться, но первая же попытка отдается резким скрежетом в пересохшей гортани, не принося и толики желаемого облегчения. Охваченный страхом перед реальной угрозой погибнуть, головной мозг отчаянно посылал рефлекторные импульсы, заставляя конечности дергаться и слабо бить по крепкой спине демона, что, в прочем, не приносило никакого эффекта, кроме нерациональной потери и без почти исчезнувшего кислорода из легких. Неужели это конец. Он умрет вот так, от рук своего друга и спутника, что больше не смог бороться со своей проклятой сущностью.  
\- Каждую ночь. В них я так же мертв, как и ты.   
Дрожащие руки слабеют и безжизненно падают на холодные камни. Кровавый туман становится все гуще, пожирая в своем ненасытном чреве каждый едва видимый образ, пока не наступает полная темнота. Отголоски холодного тела еще слабо чувствовались в районе трепещущего сердца, рядом с которым двигается что-то длинное, мокрое, что поднимается на ледяную ладонь и…лижет ее? Так хочется спать. Закрыть глаза и больше никогда-никогда не думать. Чтобы осталась лишь тишина и это странная ласковая тяжесть, нависшая подобно одеялу или теплым материнским объятиям. Теряя сознание, человек едва слышно смеется и прижимается к объекту тактильных ощущений, доверяя тому так искренне, как уже давно не мог поверить никому.  
\- Этот мир убивает изнутри, лишает меня связи с телом.   
Завороженно глядя в затухающие глаза перед собой, демон нехотя ослабляет хватку, давая наконец вздохнуть. Новая порция жизненно необходимого воздуха возвращает из мира грез обратно в бытие, и Палач вздрагивает от резких судорог очнувшихся конечностей, прежде чем схватиться вновь за рога и жалобно простонать на скрытое под теми слуховое отверстие. Твердый член падшего беспощадно проникал в податливое тело, сил которого хватало лишь на то, чтобы дергаться и вновь падать на землю подобно безвольной, не способной на сопротивление кукле, существующей лишь для использования законным владельцем. Дрожащая ладонь слабо гладит по изуродованному лицу, а жажда вернуть сладкое удушье вынуждает открыть рот и притянуть к себе ближе, впуская длинный язык глубоко внутрь.  
\- Я не хочу умирать.  
Ощущения становятся ярче, острее. Глаза закатываются от удовольствия, стоило только гибкому органу проскользнуть в глотку и перекрыть собой дыхательные пути. Страж рычал в чужое лицо и вылизывал рот так жадно, будто намеревался сожрать до последнего куска этого сочного, невыносимо живого мяса, тем более сейчас, когда оно так провокационно толкало в грудь, цепляясь за свою угасающую жизнь. Мокрый от смешанной слюны язык проникает дальше, доходя до конца шейного отдела трахеи, вязкая жидкость капала прямо в легкие, отчего морпех в животном страхе царапал спину и пытался надрывно прокашляться. Стремительно нарастала ожидаемая тошнота, обжигая слизистую ткань своей желчью, а член стоял до боли, и казалось, что еще пару движений как человеческий организм не выдержит напора, разорвавшись на мельчайшие осколки. Ощутимая и недвумысленная пульсация не заставляет себя долго ждать.  
\- Быть может, с тобой. Но, не здесь. И не так быстро.  
Резко вытащив язык обратно, демон обхватывает заплаканное лицо обеими руками и прижимается к открытому рту собственной пастью, прежде чем зажмуриться и с силой выдохнуть раскаленный воздух. Под напором неожиданного кислородного прилива пересушенные легкие распрямляются вновь, возвращая жизнь в умирающее тело, и Солдат не сдерживает надрывных рыданий, сгибаясь в почти до болезненного острой разрядке. Тугая струя белой жидкости пачкает открытую от брони грудь, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы смахнуть липкие капли – вздрогнув последний раз, человек мешком падает на землю и судорожно кашляет, пытаясь восстановить к чертям сбитое дыхание. Когтистая ладонь неловко гладит по трясущейся спине, и Палач готов признать, что пережитый оргазм – один из самых ярких за всю его долгую, невеселую жизнь.  
\- Помоги мне почувствовать себя живым.  
\- Тогда, доверься.


	23. Глорихол ("Канон: Этёрнал")

Чужак сидел на своем привычном месте и хмуро затачивал рукоять личного топора попавшимся под руку камнем, все такой же молчаливый и нелюдимый, как всегда. Большинство Стражей уже давно не обращали внимания на причуды своего новоявленного брата, и все-таки среди всего отряда оставался один воин, что то и дело нервно посматривал в сторону прибывшего, а затем сглатывал и опускал не верящий взгляд куда-то в пол. Сухие и обветренные губы непривычно блестели в лучах заходящего солнца, а едва заметный красноватый оттенок пробивал на холодный пот, вызывая желание убрать как можно дальше.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Подобное не считалось чем-то постыдным и предосудительным, учитывая тяжелый ритм жизни воинской касты. Не имея возможности заводить собственные семьи во избежание потери оных, Стражи время от времени использовали публичные дома для удовлетворения естественных потребностей, а конкретно этот был хорош возможностью сохранять абсолютное инкогнито. Лишь ограниченное число народа аргена могли не только коммуницировать, но и даже встречаться взглядами с представителями элитного отряда, а значит плотная, украшенная письменами стена с небольшим круглым отверстием в районе паха идеально подходила для достижения компромисса между воинской этикой и банальной физиологией. Думая об этом, Ночной Страж не сдерживает ироничный смешок. Такие помещения были созданы многие сотни лет назад по приказу одного из тогдашних королей, вот только вряд ли для кого-то окажется сюрпризом существование и прогрессирование внутрикастовых связей. Тем не менее, сейчас ему лишь хотелось разнообразия, так почему бы не вспомнить специально спроектированные для этого кабины по назначению?  
Звон золотой монеты, упавшей в щель приемника, сопровождается мелодичным свистом и скрежетом расстегнутых креплений, после чего в окружающем воздухе чувствуются слабые мускусные нотки. Дождавшись открытия, с вашего позволения, своеобразного окошка, солдат вежливо приветствует незримого исполнителя и делает шаг навстречу, вздрагивая от контраста горячей кожи и еще прохладного покрытия стены. Утренний бой удался на славу, и теперь он имел полное право на моральный и физический отдых, после которого наградит себя бокалом старого эля или…еще чем. Такие простые мысли помогали достигать столько необходимого покоя в душе.  
На сей раз губы жрицы любви оказались сухими и жесткими, что несколько удивило Стража. Разумеется, что такая работа использовалась не только женской стороной их общества, но прикосновения никак не подходили даже к ожидаемому юнцу, захотевшему получить немного острых ощущений нестандартным способом. Остановившись на мысли, что, вероятно, всему виной промозглый ветер и неимение подходящих бальзамов, воин пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза, двигаясь на пробу в изящное, почти кокетливое за счет гравировок отверстие. В конце концов, зачем рассуждать над причиной неожиданной сухости губ, когда те так приятно и умело обхватывали внушительный ствол, оставляя поцелуи по всей длине вплоть до основания. Жрица, кем бы она или он ни были, явно имела достаточное количество опыта в данной сфере, а потому легко заглатывала почти на половину, прижимая языком к ребристому нёбу, чтобы осторожно выпустить изо рта и направить рукой себе за щеку, позволяя толкнуться уже в ту. Привыкший к глухим стонам за стеной, которые считались за хороший тон по отношению к пришедшим, Страж вновь удивляется подозрительной тишине, однако ловкий мокрый рот за стеной слишком хорошо обхватывал его, давно уже изнывающий член, прогоняя все посторонние мысли прочь. Практически вжавшись в прохладную стену всем телом, аргента зажмурился и быстро двигал бедрами, вбиваясь во влажное тепло за этим отверстием, и лишь только смутно восхищаясь, как легко принимали его пульсирующий орган в самую глотку, не давясь и не жалуясь своим раздраженно-кокетливым голосом на «чрезмерные амбиции ее любимого господина». Отнюдь нет, в этот раз даже желание протолкнуть до предела возможного и оставить так на несколько секунд не оказывается проигнорированным, хотя по опыту бывалого ходока, далеко не каждая путана согласилась бы на удушающую практику даже зная, что ублажает выходца из элитной гвардии самого короля.  
При таком умении со стороны жрицы, оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать – еще несколько раз толкнувшись сквозь золотистые обручи, судя по разной степени сдавливания - в щеки и горло – Страж хрипло стонет и вздрагивает, прижимаясь к стене всем телом, пока не вернется способность к внятной координации. Сперма оказывается проглочена, за чем идет едва слышный, но несомненно удовлетворенный вздох – третья неясность, на которой воин и не собирался настаивать, прекрасно зная, что такой фетиш тоже имеется не у каждой. Решив разобраться со всем пережитым подальше от злополучной кабинки, аргента поправляет на себе одежду и выходит, с трудом справившись с порывом позорно спрятаться за ближайшим углом и посмотреть, кто же именно выйдет из соседней. Признаться, честно, в глубине души он не особо-то и хотел этого знать.

\- Благотворное влияние пережитого тобой механизма дарит силу, равную божественной. Однако, последствия от процедуры, проведенной на существе ранее неизученной расы могут быть несколько непредсказуемыми, а побочный эффект - неожиданным. Избранный волей правительницы, Палач Рока подразумевался быть…другим.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Повышенная регенерация приведет к физическому спасению через моральные страдания. Потребности твоего собственного тела станут единственным, чего не сможешь контролировать вовсе. Мне жаль. Такова цена за могущество, и имя ей – судьба раба.


	24. Фроттаж ("Модерн AU")

День не задался с самого утра, если так можно оправдать хроническое умение находить неприятности буквально каждым безобидным действием. Начиная с неловко пролитого и весьма обжигающего кофе на собственные брюки, отчего еще несколько часов приходилось ловить на себе похабные взгляды встреченных по дороге демонов, заканчивая этим чертовым лифтом, который счел отличной идеей застрять между этажей, будучи забитым доверху служащими смешанных рас и рангов. Большинство из них радовалось внеплановому перерыву посреди рабочего дня, да и сам Таггарт был готов терпеть отвратный запах серы, лишь бы оттянуть момент сдачи давно уже выполненных отчетов, а значит – возвращения в ненавистный кабинет к такому же ненавистному в нем обитателю. Последующий сценарий был прост и понятен, но оттого ничуть не вызывал желание поскорее его пройти. Тем более, сейчас, когда собственное настроение и так оставалось гаже некуда, а впереди ждала новая порция унижений и бессилия.  
Из тягостных размышлений резко выдергивает неожиданное и совершенно непонятное ощущение сзади, которое поначалу человек принял за последствие переполненного лифта. Сделав шаг в сторону от возможного нарушителя личного пространства, Флинн вновь опускает тяжелую голову к стене и закрывает глаза, прежде чем буквально подскочить от справедливого негодования – недавнее ощущение вернулось, и теперь его можно было легко интерпретировать: Кто-то прижимался со спины и откровенно терся натянутой паховой областью. Полный заслуженного гнева, младший инженер делает шаг в сторону и оборачивается в готовности высказать все, что думает по поводу действий одного из особо обнаглевших сотрудников этой, Творцами проклятой, Корпорации, прежде чем заметить знакомый изгиб нижней пары рогов и замереть с приоткрытым ртом, так ничего толком и не сказав. Поистине, вселенская удача – оказаться запертым в переполненной кабине со своим худшим ночным кошмаром, что сейчас смотрел с видом абсолютной невинности и спокойной, вежливой улыбкой.  
\- Мы же в общественном месте. – Едва не сорвавшись на обреченный стон, тихо шипит механик и потерянно смотрит по сторонам в поиске места побезопаснее. По всемирному закону подлости ближайшие к нему рабочие отличались габаритами и подталкивали только ближе к стене, где развязно стоял демон. О том, чтобы отойти в сторону не могло быть и речи.  
\- И что?... – Ехидный, вкрадчивый голос не предвещал ничего хорошего, лишь заставив позорно покрыться мелкими мурашками. Кажется, рогатое чудовище не видело ничего зазорного в присутствии нескольких десятков разношерстных демонов, вперемешку с единичными людьми в этом напрочь забитом и, злой волею Творцов, застрявшем между этажей лифте, решив не отказываться от своих планов даже тогда, когда ближайший дреднайт неловко шагнул назад, оказавшись в поле слышимости их откровенного разговора. Хотя, данный подвид не то, чтобы отличался острым слухом…и все же! Вынужденный отойти обратно назад, Флинн с трудом скашивает взгляд себе за спину и цедит сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы недвумысленную просьбу не трогать его по-хорошему. Да, почему это несносное создание просто не может вести себя по-человечески?: - Все же увидят!...Хватит. Если так горит, то я зайду потом к тебе в кабинет и…  
\- А может я и хочу, чтобы все видели.   
Вздрогнув от нескрываемого азарта и ноток ревности в чужой интонации, человек не успевает ответить, как холодные руки опускаются на бедренные кости по обеим сторонам и давят, вынуждая прижаться к чужому паху. Неизвестно каким образом сохраняя спокойствие и безразличие на лице, гибрид возобновил свои неторопливые, но откровенные движения, проходясь в аккурат по ложбинке между упругих бедер, чему не мешала даже плотная ткань штанов – от подобного инженер краснел и прятал взгляд, молясь всем богам, чтобы никто из присутствующих не заметил домогательств в его сторону. И без того шаткая репутация грозилась стать окончательно разрушенной, и тогда избегать похотливых взглядов со стороны сотрудников не представлялось возможным. А ведь ему здесь еще работать и работать.  
\- Перестань, пожалуйста…  
\- Тссск.  
Когтистая ладонь смещает свое положение и опускается прямо на пах, массируя твердую плоть сквозь дешевый материал. Движения сзади становились все активнее, начиная имитировать ритмичные фрикции, и человек не сдерживает тихого стона, который тотчас приходится выдать за надрывный кашель – ближайшая к нему Плеть скользнула своим недоверчивым взглядом, но, по-видимому ни о чем не догадавшись, уткнулась обратно в исписанные бумаги. В наказание за выданный звук, острые клыки Мародёра ощутимо впиваются в основание шеи, вот только сразу же после этого его же рука начинает мять активнее, грубо надрачивая прямо в переполненном другими обитателями лифте, и вот этот риск оказаться раскрытым отчего-то возбуждал, становясь причудливой, но неимоверно горячей смесью из стыда и азарта. Уже толком не контролируя свои собственные действия, Флинн неловко двинул разведенными бедрами навстречу и тотчас закусил губы до крови, дабы подавить тихий скулеж – в награду за послушание сильные пальцы с достойной восхищения меткостью давят на особо чувствительные места, а вторая рука гибрида резко зажимает собой рот, позволяя пережить яркую разрядку в относительной тишине. В последний раз задрожав в крепких объятиях со спины, Таггарт на мгновение обмякает и словно в тумане осознает расползающееся между ног горячее пятно, а также быстрый, лижущий в щеку поцелуй, после которого демон достает переносную рацию и спокойно сообщает о необходимости ликвидировать поломку оборудования.   
Не проходит и нескольких минут, как подача энергии возобновляется, а справедливый гнев в душе механика возрастает с количеством стремительно пролетающих этажей.


	25. Спанкинг ("Модерн AU")

Кто бы мог подумать, что причиной всех дальнейших событий являлась обыкновенная муха.

Флинн сидел за изрядно расшатанным столом, угрюмо глядя на разбросанные повсюду бумаги в тщетной попытке разобраться в написанном. Несмотря на то, что еще часом ранее многочисленные сметы были старательно посчитаны, чертово жужжание под ухом не позволяло сосредоточиться, из-за чего, то там, то здесь всплывали наружу грубые ошибки. А время сдачи отчета неумолимо приближалось, чему свидетельствовал ритмичный писк на электронном циферблате.   
Гудение усиливалось – чертово насекомое выполнило поистине роскошный пирует рядом с давно сломанным ухом, перевернувшись в воздухе и приземлившись посередине исписанного листа. Ее маленькие фасеточные глазки, казалось бы, горели нескрываемым злорадством, всем своим видом напоминая, что ждет в кабинете начальника, если он не успеет переделать неточности в чертежах. Взмахнув рукой, человек попытался прибить наглую тварь раскрытой ладонью, однако не добился ничего, кроме осуждающих взглядом со стороны других сотрудников по этажу- летающая гадость стремительно вспорхнула, усаживаясь на рог ближайшего к инженеру импа. Тому то легче. Этот вид не отличался острым слухом. Проворчав под нос несколько особо витиеватых ругательств, Таггарт нервно посмотрел на светящееся неоновым красным табло и сглотнул, вновь сосредотачиваясь на столбцах пятизначных чисел. Не его это область знаний, однако решив по доброте душевной помочь приболевшему напарнику, поздно жалеть о своем решении. И, кто знает, быть может он даже справился бы со сложными вычислениями нескольких смет сразу, если б не это противное жужжание не менее противной мухи и…

Дзынь.

Вздрогнув, человек растерянно смотрит на время и тотчас не сдерживает обреченный стон. Раздражающее насекомое и рядом не стояло с перспективой сдачи недоделанных отчетов, учитывая и без того выходящие за границы рабочих отношения с управляющим гибридом, но что толку теперь сетовать на несправедливость его воистину мученической жизни. Рассеянно смахнув рукой все ту же муху со стола, Флинн подхватывает небрежную кипу исписанных бумаг и нехотя поднимается в сторону кабинета, попутно надеясь, что на этот раз отделается стандартным выговором. Ну, пожалуйста. Разве он так много хочет, что ни одна из его мысленных просьб так и не была одобрена мирозданием? Помедлив несколько секунд перед роковой дверью, механик глубоко вдыхает, собираясь с силами, и резко открывает ту, в несколько почти что солдатских шагов сокращая расстояние до чужого кресла, чтобы шумно бросить в папку с отчетами на широкий стол и недовольно выпрямиться. Встретив столь драматичные действия со стороны одного из своих сотрудников лишь слегка приподнятой бровью, демон опускает взгляд на поданные бумаги и тотчас нехорошо улыбается, заставляя покрыться липким, холодным потом. Человек обреченно закрывает глаза и судорожно выдыхает. Ну, началось.  
\- Данные о количестве проведенных погрузочных работ не соответствуют с действительностью.  
\- Виноват, сэр.  
\- Мне достоверно известно, что в подписанном мной лично заказе присутствуют плазматроны обратного захвата. Плазматроны. Не плазмомёты, мистер Таггарт.  
\- Виноват, сэр.  
\- И что означают эти каракули поверх сметы? Вы тренировались в каллиграфии?   
\- Муху убивал, сэр. – Процедив сквозь стиснутые зубы, механик с трудом подавляет порыв раздражения, прежде чем поднять угрюмый взгляд. Еще и улыбается. Видит, что не справился с задачей, и тянет время, чтобы поглумиться над нерадивым работником. Не начальник, а чудовище. К тому же, в буквальном смысле.  
\- И что же, прикажете, мне с вами делать? – Покачав головой, демон небрежным жестом вываливает почти весь дневной труд в ближайшее мусорное ведро и поднимает испытывающий взгляд на чужое лицо, явно наслаждаясь искренним смятением на том: - Вы не выполнили порученное задание и заставили меня ждать. Не самое подходящее поведение для примерного сотрудника, не так ли? Грудью на стол.  
Чрезвычайно с вами согласен, сэр. – Проворчав заученную фразу, человек не сразу осознает конец предложения, а поняв его, вздрагивает и поднимает настороженный взгляд. Вот так снова, среди бела дня, несмотря на внушительную очередь из других ожидающих под дверью?: - Простите, что?  
\- Грудью. На. Стол. – Спокойно повторив приказ, гибрид подпирает тяжелую голову рукой и выжидающе смотрит, пока еще не демонстрируя внутреннее раздражение перед этими традиционными заминками со стороны негласной пассии. Хотя подобный сценарий уже начинал несколько поднадоедать, а значит, пришло время постепенно вносить в него свои коррективы: - Не заставляйте меня снова ждать, мистер Таггарт. К слову, штаны вам тоже не понадобятся.  
Мысленно перебрав все известные проклятия в адрес как самого демона, так и всего их адского рода, Флинн напряженно поджимает губы, но все же кивает головой, прежде чем сократить расстояние и послушно лечь на вышеупомянутый стол, не сразу, но стягивая потрепанные штаны вместе с бельем до самых колен. Что ж, очередная порция унижения стоила еще одного дня спокойной и безбедной жизни его престарелых родителей, а потому следовало перетерпеть ее достойно, думая лишь о том, что делает это ради благополучия несведущих о цене близких. Такие мысли поддерживали внутреннее мужество, хотя и не убирали весь ужас осознания в какой именно ситуации оказался.  
Первый удар оказывается резким и неожиданным. Дернувшись больше от испуга, чем от самой боли, человек поджимает губы сильнее и хватается за край стола, стараясь хоть так найти опору для лучшего положения. И не зря – второй настигает так же стремительно, не давая и секунды на хоть какую-то передышку. Третий уже ощутимо болезненен, след от него красным пятном расплывается по упругому бедру, оставляя четкий отпечаток ладони. Острые когти не причиняли вреда, но царапины от них чувствовались огнем на горящей от шлепков коже, выводя замысловатые узоры поверх ярких отметин, однако Флинн дал себе четкий приказ ни при каких обстоятельствах не сорваться на позорный крик, дабы несносный гибрид не оказался стопроцентным победителем в этой и без того заранее неравной схватке. Четвертый и пятый удары еще получается вытерпеть хоть как-то, однако, неудовлетворенный отсутствием желанных звуков, Мародёр вскоре коленом разводит чужие ноги, и направляет шестой в аккурат по обнаженной промежности, затрагивая поджатые яйца – действие, от которого напряженное тело словно прошибает током, а на глазах выступают мельчайшие слезинки. Из прокусанных губ вытекает струйка крови, вот только это не спасает от болезненного стона, который таки вырывается наружу и, услышав его, демон словно успокаивающе гладит по горящим от ударов ягодицам, прежде чем замахнуться и беспощадно хлестануть еще раз. И еще, пока и без того красная кожа не приобретает багровый оттенок, а мышцы не отзываются заметной волной на каждое резкое движение. Сдавшись под чужим напором, механик все же не сдержал болезненный вскрик, когда еще десяток тяжелых шлепков поочередно приземлились на горящие ягодицы, создавая яркий контраст с относительно бледной кожей поясниц и ног. Прикосновение же мокрого, холодного языка к пылающим бедрам кажется настолько неожиданным и пугающим, что Таггарт подскакивает на месте и спешно натягивает штаны обратно, морщась от каждого неловкого действия, отдававшегося болью в жестоко отшлепанной заднице. Нет, на сегодня с него явно достаточно.  
Наблюдая за тем, как младший сотрудник пулей выбегает из кабинета, позабыв недоделанные отчеты, гибрид тихо посмеивается и переводит расслабленный взгляд на кипу бумаг перед собой. Не пройдет и десяти минут, как тому придется вспомнить об оставленной на столе работе, а значит, и вернуться.


	26. Каннибализм ("Пост-Адская AU")

Твое тело всегда кажется мне хрупким, даже сейчас, когда большая его часть покрыта твердым хитином. Я двигаюсь медленно, стараясь не причинить сильной боли, но каждое движение отдается негласной борьбой с демонами внутри моей пропащей головы, которые требуют больше, агрессивнее, яростнее. Которые хотят сделать тебя своим.

Этот голод удивителен, и еще страннее осознавать, что он направлен на одного лишь меня. Жестокий хищник, каким ты стал против воли, не испытывает и толики той животной страсти по отношению к более мясистым собратьям, и этот факт ублажает собственническую натуру, всегда присущую моей неприкаянной душе, что сейчас снедалась нетерпением в ожидании большего, которого ты и только ты можешь мне дать. Тихий стон, столь умело выбитый метким движением горячего будто сам Ад органа, вырывается наружу вместе с шепотом, а услышав тот, ты замираешь в почти что потешной манере, неуверенный, все ли еще я остаюсь в здравом рассудке. И, любовь моя, этого не знает никто.

Я растерян неожиданной просьбой, но твои глаза по-прежнему горят любовью и принятием, касательно той твари глубоко внутри, что при услышанных словах поднимает мерзкую змеиную голову, готовая наброситься в любое мгновение. Желчный голод подступает к дрожащей глотке, клыки обнажаются сами собой, но я все еще медлю, не позволяя себе причинить реальный вред существу, чью жизнь ставлю во много раз выше своей. Это сложно, бороться с истинной сутью того, кем я стал, действительно сложно, и ты видишь это, награждая меня теплой улыбкой, которая отдается где-то глубоко в черном, почти что мертвом сердце, тем самым оживляя его вновь. Приободренный негласным разрешением, я глубоко проникаю внутрь отданного тобой тела и веду языком по оголенному участку плоти, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй поверх и вырвать кусок окровавленного мяса.

Сладкий вкус лишает способности мыслить здраво, чего не сказать о желании вгрызаться в мягкие ткани обнаженной груди. На язык попадают редкие капли из перекусанных молочных желез, и ты смеешься, угощая меня и этой частью себя самого. Словно лакомый яд, стремительно тающий в пасти, такой же желанный и неуловимый, и которого никогда не бывает достаточно. Я слегка меняю угол проникновения, и ты стонешь почти жалобно, содрогаясь в моих смертоносных объятиях, пока несколько хрупких пальцев оказываются откусаны и проглочены с резким, оглушающим хрустом. В твоих алых глазах сияет божественная любовь, незнакомая никому из смертных рас, и я очарован этим пламенем, не гаснущим даже тогда, когда кривые когти мои разрывают грудную клетку, а клыки обгладывают изломанные ребра подобно одичавшему зверю, впервые поймавшему в свои сети живое и трепещущее мясо. 

Я вижу, как тебе нравится. Мой милый Страж, ты весь дрожишь, пожирая это запретное тело, и позволяешь мне насладиться той песнью из рыка и шепота, которую издает твоя мощная глотка. Моя собственная кровь заливает лицо, и ты наклоняешься ниже, чтобы разделить в глубоком поцелуе эту терпкую жидкость на двоих, давясь и кашляя от свойственной детям моим жадности, прежде чем посмотреть словно в мольбе о прощении и вырвать язык, тотчас проглатывая тот без остатка. Следом идут глаза, и, ослепленный, и доверчиво жмусь к тебе остатками рук, позволяя закончить это безумное пиршество, подарившее нам принятие, доселе неизвестное ни единой из существующих рас. Ты целуешь меня так алчно и нежно, ты пьешь мою кровь и пожираешь мясо мое, но никогда, ни на мгновение не выпускаешь из объятий.  
Я смотрю на то месиво, что осталось от горячо любимого мной супруга и бережно прижимаю к груди вырванное сердце, тепло аргента которого прогоняет тьму падшего во власть греха. Не пройдет и нескольких часов тоскливого одиночество, как ты вновь восстановишься, чтобы осветить улыбкой и подарить то необходимое, чего я искал так давно и отчаянно.

Свое принятие.


	27. Унижение ("Модерн AU")

Человек стоял на коленях, держа руки за головой с таким упорством, что затекшие от долгого положения мышцы напряженно ныли, вызывая сильнейшее желание наконец опустить их и расслабиться. Разведенные ноги зудели не меньше, ко всему прочему добавляя неприятное ощущение стыда, тем более, что чужой взгляд временами был направлен в упор на обнаженную плоть, разглядывая ту с таким видом, будто бы гурман на выставке особо изысканных блюд. Гибрид лениво сидел в излюбленном кресле, в абсолютном молчании отпивая рубиновую жидкость из широкого бокала и рассматривал стоящего перед собой механика, не произнося ни слова с самого момента его нахождении в этом, Творцами забытом, кабинете. Эстет херов. Еще и этот ошейник немилосердно натирал кожу, словно, не позволяя и на мгновение забыть о своей незавидной роли, что уж говорить о прочной цепи, конец которой был намотан на когтистую руку. Слегка поменяв положение, Флинн наклоняется и шумно выдыхает через нос. На извечно хмуром лице – злость и бессилие.

\- Не вижу радости во взгляде за то, что я соизволил вновь принять на работу после того, как вы, мистер Таггарт, драматично выбежали из этого кабинета, хлопнув дверью. Уверяю вас, далеко не каждый представитель вашей расы удостоился бы чести получить второй шанс.  
Механик тихо фыркает под нос, но послушно молчит. Весь пережитый опыт явно показывал нецелесообразность попыток к сопротивлению, тем более сейчас, когда демон был язвителен и заведен. А это в разы опаснее его открытой злости, при которой можно было бы отделаться стандартным выговором или, на крайний случай, кулаком в лицо.

\- Тем не менее, я принял вас обратно. Повысил оклад при стандартных знаниях и даже отремонтировал тот барак, который вы, люди, называете подходящим жильем, ваших престарелых родственников, сугубо на инициативе моего великодушного и благородного сердца. Ноги шире.  
Вздрогнув, Флинн раздраженно скрипит зубами, но выполняет просьбу. Натянутые сухожилия заныли только сильнее, а сам он теперь оказался полностью открытым напоказ этому невыносимому существу, что лениво отпивало, по-видимому, вино из бокала и перечисляло свои заслуги. Справедливости ради, демон и правда сделал для него много. Вот только, сейчас то куда он ведет?

\- Заплатил за квартирную аренду на несколько десятков лет вперед, восстановил жалование и даже не вычел штрафные за тот побег, хотя имел полное прав оставить на улице ни с чем, однако, как видите, вы вновь находитесь под моим личным покровительством, мистер Таггарт. Вот только… - На этих словах голос гибрида меняется, становясь заметно ниже, а и без того алые глаза вспыхивают нехорошим огнем. Уже наученный горьким опытом, человек нервно сглатывает и успевает морально подготовиться к тому, как звенящую цепь наматывают на руку и рывком дергают на себя, вынуждая упасть грудью к ногам. Раздвинутые колени отдаются резкой болью. Поза унизительнее некуда: - Я так и не услышал даже банальное «спасибо», маленькое чудовище.  
В который раз сглотнув за последние несколько минут, Флинн с трудом поднимает упрямый взгляд и наконец расцепляет руки за головой, упираясь теми по обе стороны от ног демона. Бесстрастное, гротескноподобное лицо падшего не выражало особых эмоций, кроме хищного, присущего каждому из захватчиков, оскала, вот только красные глаза горели пламенем, не позволяя уйти из сложившейся ситуации без ответа. Попытка хотя бы закрыться прервана ощутимым хлестким ударом прохладной цепи по вздернутым ягодицам и, смирившись с незавидным положением, человек собирает всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы хмуро проворчать себе под нос:

\- Спасибо. Сэр.

\- Громче.

\- Спасибо, сэр! Спа…- Куда более слышимый ответ прерывается ощутимым пинком лакированного носка ботинка в искусанные губы, и механик поднимает неверящий взгляд вверх, все еще надеясь на то, что несносный гибрид не станет унижать его еще больше. Однако, последний пристально смотрел, в ожидании чужих действий, даже позабыв о недопитом весьма дорогом напитке, и приходится в очередной раз смириться с собственной участью, а значит, провести языком по всей поверхности кожаной обуви, повторяя тихое «спасибо» при каждом влажном поцелуе.

Демон с интересом наблюдает за тем, как этот маленький упрямец старательно вылизывал его ж обувь, стараясь не пропустить и сантиметра лакированной кожи. Стекающая по подбородку слюна от такого занятия добавляла некой пикантности к происходящему, однако, все же чего-то не хватало. Задумчиво посмотрев по сторонам, Мародёр наконец останавливает свой горящий взгляд на по-прежнему сжатом в руках бокале, прежде чем нехорошо улыбнуться и наклонить прозрачный сосуд, пока первые рубиновые капли с журчанием не стекли на вздернутые бедра, скользя с тех по напряженным мышцам спины и забиваясь под приоткрытый в грязной ласке рот. Слегка отодвинутая в сторону рука – и пьянящее вино капает на открытую промежность, заставляя нервно поджаться от неожиданной прохлады, алые брызги почти ласково оглаживают собой еще вялый член и яйца, собираясь в лужицу под плотно прижатым к полу мускулистым животом. Все это оставляло стремительно подсыхающие, но заметные на чистой коже узоры, подобно личным меткам украшая ту переплетением волнистых линий и мельчайших сфер. Склонив голову к плечу, демон некоторое время любуется созданной самим же собой картиной, прежде чем натягивает цепь вновь и наклоняется ниже, слизывая вино с влажных, покорно открытых навстречу поцелую губ:

\- Твоя благодарность принята, Флинн.


	28. Кримпай ("Адская AU")

Ты лежишь передо мной такой уязвимый и дрожащий, что я не могу сдержать улыбку. Если таковым можно назвать тот уродливый оскал, при котором обнажаются острые клыки, более не скрываемые жалкими остатками порванных губ. В прочем, подобная гримаса больше походит тому внутреннему зверю, что сейчас, насытившись мирно дремал где-то в глубине опороченного тела, не пытаясь вновь доказать свои незыблемые права. И я спокоен вместе с ним. То, что принадлежит по праву, получено вновь, уже никуда не денется из цепких когтей, украшавших эти мертвые, но по-прежнему сильные руки. 

Ты что-то говоришь мне и, не расслышав, я склоняю голову к плечу, опуская спокойный взгляд на твое умиротворенное лицо, на котором не осталось и капли былых тревог. Напротив, ты выглядишь расслабленным и наконец достигшим того призрачного, но невыносимо желанного покоя, о котором грезил каждый день до нашей первой встречи и каждую минуту после. Я сумел помочь достичь его? Эта мысль согревает изнутри, великодушно даря мне понимание о том, что в кои-то веки поступил правильно. И ты словно догадываешься об этом, поворачиваясь и слабо улыбаясь, прежде чем закрыть воспаленные глаза в сладкой неге.

Шальная мысль проскальзывает в моей голове, и юношеское любопытство вынуждает с куда большим интересом посмотреть на твое расслабленное, полностью отданное мне тело, чтобы наклониться и задать тихий вопрос, предварительно убрав отросшую прядку волос с давно сломанного, но так и не сумевшего восстановить былую форму уха. Что ж, это ничуть не портит тебя. Напротив, дарит некий шарм, словно напоминание, что под титулом священной иконы, остается самый обыкновенный человек, что сейчас заинтересованно посмотрел на мое изуродованное лицо, едва заметным кивком отдавая согласие на все, что только не придет в эту буйную, более неподвластную ни Небесам, ни Аду голову. И нет таких слов, которые смогли бы выразить в полной мере, насколько я ценю это щемящее доверие падшему существу вроде меня.

Дрожащие в послеоргазменных судорогах бедра оказываются осторожно раздвинуты, и я любуюсь тем, как между твоих стройных ног стекает белесое семя, оставленное мной же. Его Светлая тягучесть так ярко контрастирует с загорелым цветом кожи, что не остается никаких сомнений в том, кому именно принадлежит это живое, невыносимо живое создание. Ты вздрагиваешь, то ли в предвкушении, то ли в смутном страхе, и я успокаивающе глажу по внутренней стороне бедра, нежность которой так и не была утеряна несмотря на долгие годы нахождения в бесстрастной броне, прежде чем податься навстречу и медленно провести языком по всему белому следу. Новая волна дрожи вызывает нечто вроде нежности, и я веду им куда осторожнее, стараясь не пропустить и капли терпкой жидкости, брызги которой виднелись то тут, то там на твоем измученном теле. Когда-то ты жаловался мне о неприятном ощущении сухости и липкости после редких моментов нашей обоюдной любви и, будь уверен мой дорогой воин, на сей раз я избавлю тебя от этих прискорбных неудобств, чтобы ничто не могло помешать наслаждению пережитой близости.

Длинный язык резво справляется с особо крупными подтеками, очищая наиболее чувствительное и уязвимое место, предоставив доступ к которому ты лишь больше доказываешь свое доверие ко мне. Тихий стон, который нарушает тишину нашего совместного логова является лучшей наградой за все мои старания, помогая мне забыть о ноющем от непривычной работы органе и затекших в неудобном положении коленях. Подняв лукавый взгляд, я все же решаюсь на новый поступок, а именно – осторожно раздвинув и без того вздернутые кверху бедра, я медленно, невыносимо медленно проникаю внутрь, жадно глотая собственную сперму, вытекающую прямо в открытую пасть. Ее вкус кажется мне терпким, странным, но ничуть не отталкивающим, а вот то, как беспомощно ты вздрагиваешь, царапая землю и срываясь на тихий плач – ласкает слух, провоцируя на продолжение грязной ласки. Наполненный едва ли не доверху после долгих часов близости, ты готов разрыдаться от острого облегчения, когда наконец чувствуешь свойственную телу пустоту внутри, а я и не против предоставить тебе эту возможность, проглатывая до последней капли порочное свидетельство моей бесконечной любви.


	29. Провокация. Часть 1 (Канон: Этёрнал)

Большую часть времени Палач разрывал на части нападавших на него демонов, толком не осознавая, чьи визги эхом оставались внутри болящей головы, а чьи глаза смотрели из кровавого месива покореженного мяса, прежде чем затухнуть навсегда. Однако, большая часть – отнюдь не аксиома. Смертельно уставший от тяжелого бремени и по-настоящему безумный от нескончаемого адреналина, человек перепробовал множество запретных вещей, в попытке облегчить свою тяжелую долю, прежде чем прийти к пониманию, что желаемое успокоение достигается, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, именно ощущением смертельной угрозы в непосредственной близости от себя. Достаточно мощной, разъяренной, а главное, достаточно личной.

Нарубить на мельчайшие части проклятые тотемы не составило труда, даже если для этого и пришлось побегать от от потерявших над собой контроль демонов, попутно стараясь подстрелить наиболее крупные экземпляры мелкой дробью, а, приблизившись, добить уже лезвием, отчего уже через несколько долгих минут утомляющего боя на руках оставались ошметки горелой плоти вперемешку со склизкой эссенцией Ада. От последней вело дурманящим предупреждением. Стараясь часто не вдыхать даже сквозь преторианский фильтр, морпех в то же мгновение активирует телепорт обратно на Твердыню Рока, где и желал завершить начатые в Преисподней планы.  
Какими жестокими бои бы не были в Порватории, само это место отличалось от привычному и демонам и человеку Ада тем, что оно полностью подвластно воле Палача. Одна сторона никогда не одержит победу над другой ровно до тех пор, пока та не захочет подобного исхода, и вот это унижение отражалось бешенством в алых глазах прикованного за шею демона к ближайшему холодному столбу, выдавая своим свечением восхитительную смесь из голода и ненависти. Длины цепи хватало лишь на рывок в тридцать-сорок сантиметров вперед, не более, что еще больше бесило благородного выходца из рода аргента, пусть даже и преобразованного жестоким проклятием. А ведь если б не то откровенно неудачное движение в сторону, в попытке зайти и атаковать со спины, быть может именно он бы одолел давнего соперника, разрубив его невыносимо живучее тело смертоносным топором, а не то, что сейчас – оказавшись прикованном подобно последней псине в абсолютно незнакомом месте, способный лишь угрюмо смотреть на фигуру перед собой и рычать от совершенного бессилия.

Относительную тишину просторного зала нарушает влажный шлепок куска мяса перед чужим лицом, и все внимание алых глаз накрепко приковывается к этому кровавому ошметку плоти.

Поначалу оголодавший демон отказывался принимать любую пищу, доводя себя до медленной и мучительной гибели от истощения, но не изменяя свойственной всем представителям рода аргента гордыни, однако в какой-то момент, преобразованный энергией Ада мозг понимает, что позорная гибель от самопровозглашенной голодовки не отомстит за то унижение, которому подверг его морпех, а значит придется играть по чужим правилам, чтобы набраться сил и в нужный момент перегрызть опасно подставленную глотку. Придя к подобному решению, падший с трудом пододвинулся к любезно брошенному мясу и вцепился в то клыками, почти не разрывая крупные куски, чтобы проглотить с откровенным голодом и жадностью. Последние были столь велики, что перебили чувствительное обоняние, свойственное каждой адской твари, и рогатый не сразу осознал включение эссенции Тотема в предложенное ему угощение, а осознав, тотчас отшатнулся от кровавых ошметков, поднимая почти обиженный взгляд перед настолько нечестным предательством. Морпех склоняет голову к плечу, внимательно наблюдая. Обида и ненависть в алых глазах стремительно покрывались пленкой нездорового вожделения, а мощная глотка издает протяжный рык, что и сигнализирует о начале давно желанном человеком шоу.  
Усмехнувшись в ответ на чужие попытки вырваться, Палач снимает с себя надоевший шлем и с наслаждением вдыхает свежий воздух, пусть и не отфильтрованный от мельчайших пылинок, но живой и не синтетический, проводящий все окружающие запахи. Словно не замечая стоящего перед собой на коленях демона – на более не хватало длины цепи – Солдат Рока неторопливо избавлялся от привычной ему преторианской брони, откидывая в сторону пластину за пластиной, пока не оказался полностью обнаженным прямо перед несколько озадаченным, но еще более распаленным лицом падшего, что теперь боролся с доселе неизвестными ему желаниями не сожрать, но покрыть это аппетитное тело, что отдавалось заметным напряжением в скованном ремнем паху и жалобным рычанием из передавленном ошейником глотки при каждой попытке податься вперед. Эта угроза неизменной расправы стоит лишь сдвинуться на сантиметр ближе возбуждала своей смертельной опасностью, и человек не сдерживает судорожного вздоха, прежде чем совершить совсем уж странный по мнению бывшего Стража поступок, а именно – встать на четвереньки и томно прогнуться в спине, раздвигая ноги с настолько блядским выражением лица, что рогатый замирает, не в силах убрать поистине голодного взгляда с открывшейся перед лицом плоти. Одинаково хотелось покрыть. Взять. И сожрать. 

Добившись ожидаемой реакции, Палач тихо смеется и заводит руку за спину, начиная стремительно растягивать себя по слюне перед горящими глазами демона, несмотря на то, что от неудобной позиции левая рука нещадно дрожала в напряжении, а ноги то и дело стремились поскользнуться в коленях. Узкая дырка с трудом принимает себя два пальца, но, закусив губы почти до крови, морпех упрямо проталкивает третий, четвертый, агрессивно разрабатывая по стремительно высыхающей жидкости и упиваясь жалобным рычанием со стороны пойманного демона, что не знал, куда день себя – пытаться ли перекусить жестокую цепь, или завороженно смотреть на грязное шоу буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от изуродованного лица, снедаясь между природной жестокостью, личной ненавистью и невыносимым, искусственно вызванным вожделением. Такая пытка была достойна и самого Дарк Лорда. 

Реакция со стороны смертельного врага распаляла. Ведомый свойственным ему нетерпением, Палач издевательски подмигивает измученному внутренними терзаниями падшему и слегка меняет неудобное положение, чтобы достать продолговатый силиконовый предмет из груды снятого металла и медленно провести по тому языку, не отводя взгляда от напряженного паха демона. Тот же не выдерживает – взвыв от бессилия, рогатый дрожащей рукой расстегивает ремень и освобождает давно ноющую плоть, мысленно поклявшись себе по окончанию уничтожить это наглое создание, сравнить с землей и стереть в порох, но только избавить себя от ходячего доказательства пережитого позора. Удовлетворенный чужими действиями, человек хмыкает и поворачивается лицом к неожиданному пленнику, чтобы упереться обеими руками об холодный пол и резко, в одно слитное движение насадиться на средних размеров фаллоиммитатор, не сдерживая протяжного стона. Встать, и тотчас опуститься снова, нарочно раздвигая ноги шире, чтобы последний не пропустил и части грязного, но невыносимо горячего зрелища.  
Растерянно наблюдая за происходящем, бывший Страж не сдерживает передавленного ошейником скулежа, отчаянно пытаясь хотя бы когтем зацепить столь манящее тело в нескольких сантиметрах от себя. Однако, Палач лишь смеется, отодвигаясь на шаг назад и тотчас вновь подскакивая на силиконовой игрушке, с каждым таким движением выбивая из себя томные, совершенно несвойственные привычному образу почти что немного воина вздохи, отчего его оппонент наконец сдается и начинает быстро двигать ладонью по собственному стволу, пытаясь хотя бы так справиться с искусственно вызванным возбуждением. Подобное встречено почти безумной улыбкой со стороны человека – закусив губы, морпех яростнее насаживался на черт его знает откуда приобретенный фаллос, выбивая из себя не только протяжные стоны, но и попросту блядские визги, эхом отдававшиеся от холодных стен Порватория. Вверх-вниз, снова и снова, пока белое семя тугой струей не выплеснется на грудь падшего, тем самым вызывая еще более яростное рычание, а его собственная сперма не растечется по когтистой руке, затекая под древние доспехи. Воспользовавшись временной дезориентацией противника, Солдат издевательски-ласково треплет между изогнутых рогов и успевает отдернуть руку от жестокого укуса, прежде чем встать на ноги, с томной улыбкой оттянуть ягодицу в сторону, открывая взгляду растянутое и мокрое отверстие, да совершенно спокойно отойти к сложенной преторианской броне, облачаясь в несколько точных, временем практикованных движений, чтобы глухо хмыкнуть и закрыть за собой дверь, отрезая той жалобный, заведенный до невозможного скулеж.

Мне тебя почти жаль, падшее создание. Хотя…неизвестно, кто именно из нас пал.

Голодный и обезумевший от искусственного вожделения демон хмуро грыз цепь, пытаясь справиться с бурей неизведанных ранее ощущений внутри. Вдруг одно из звеньев издает жалобный скрип и ломается, безвольно повисая на своих пока еще целых собратьях. Взгляд алых глаз медленно опускается на перегрызенный металл, и на измученном лице адского Стража появляется нехорошая улыбка.


	30. Нездоровый БДСМ. Часть 2 ("Канон: Этёрнал")

День за днем проходили по единому сценарию, будто устаревшая театральная постановка, режиссер которой никак не мог прервать зацикленную на экране картину. Палач выжидал несколько долгих дневных часов, чтобы страшный хищник, прикованный в его личном Порватории, как следует проголодался, после чего закидывался стимуляторами сам и швырял тому напичканное эссенцией Тотемов мясо, дожидаясь, пока от безысходности демон не сожрет то и не взвоет от искусственно вызванного вожделения. Дождавшись желаемой реакции, человек стабильно оголял свое тело из плена преторианской брони и провоцировал грязным шоу перед самым чужим лицом, держа на том расстоянии, которое не позволяло дотянуться в какие-то жалкие пару сантиметров до желанной-ненавистной-желанной плоти, отчего хотелось жалобно рычать и передавливать сухую кожу ошейником в попытке прикоснуться. Близкое присутствие смертельной угрозы возбуждало, являлось тем единственным фактором, который мог помочь дойти до необходимой разрядки и наконец расслабиться. В конке концов, кому какое дело до чувств адского отродья, верно? Он лишь инструмент для выполнения чужой воли, да всегда таким был.

На этот раз что-то было не так. Безропотно приняв новый кусок мяса, бывший Страж с неожиданным, а главное добровольным желанием поглотил тот, прежде чем поднять пристальный взгляд на обнажающегося морпеха. Интуиция так и кричала о смутной опасности, исходящей из этого подозрительно послушного демона, однако помутненное под воздействием стимулятора сознание не видело причин для беспокойства, а потому уже вскоре Солдат отпихивает в сторону привычную груду металла и сокращает расстояние…прежде чем увидеть, ЧТО именно было не так: Падший нехорошо улыбался, демонстрируя слегка сточенные на концах клыки, а так же перегрызанную цепь, малая часть которой сиротливо болталась на ошейнике, в то время как остальная была крепко сжата в бледной когтистой руке. Хватило нескольких мгновений, чтобы даже под влиянием наркотика сполна понять, что в скором времени ждет от освободившейся и разъяренной донельзя твари, последние несколько недель которой прошли в мучительном созерцании чужой мастурбации без возможности даже прикоснуться.

Рванув в сторону выхода, Палач успевает дотянуться до активации дверного проема, но не успевает сделать всего шаг, как его тотчас валят со спины, прижимая к холодному полу внушительным весом демонического тела. Даже со стимуляторами в крови разум работает быстро и четко – он обнажен, из всего возможного оружия поблизости имеется лишь спрятанный в рукав преторианской брони клинок, лезвие которого даже не выдвинуто из ножен, сам костюм мало того, что полностью снят, так еще и не сразу покроет тело, даже если морпех успеет до него добежать. Мародёр в бешенстве, его преобразованное Адом тело весит не менее четырех центнеров, и вся эта тяжесть сейчас надежно пригвоздила к полу, что уж говорить об острых клыках, находящихся в опасной близости от сонной артерии. Рогатый демон размашисто лижет обнаженную шею, и человек обреченно понимает – теперь абсолютный перевес на стороне бывшего Стража.

\- Разве ты не этого хотел, мм?..

Палач быстро мотает головой. Но, что он может сделать в таком положении?

\- А мне кажется, что именно этого. Ебал себя перед моим лицом, желая лишь того, чтобы отодрали как последнюю шлюху, без жалости и нежности. Грязная человеческая сука.

Вздрогнув от раздраженного голоса, шипящего на ухо столь унижающие вещи, человек предпринимает тщетную попытку возразить, но тотчас хрипит от неожиданного удушья, когда недавняя цепь жестоко передавливает шею, завязываясь в узел на манер чужого ошейника. Хрипло рассмеявшись с чужого вида, падший расстегивает собственный ремень и тотчас тянет за волосы, вынуждая прижаться лицом к твердому, вовсю истекающему вязким предэякулятом члену. Солдат тихо сглатывает. Позиция хуже некуда, а откровенно трущийся о щеку и лоб орган поражал своими размерами, заставляя стыдливо сжаться и отвести нервный взгляд. По сравнению с демонической плотью привычный фаллоиммитатор казался едва ли не безобидной детской игрушкой.

\- Знай свое место.

В который раз сглотнув, морпех поднимает взгляд и упрямо поджимает губы несмотря на стекающую по лицу смазку, отстраниться от которой не представлялось возможным. Это упрямство в ненавистных глазах или его нежелание признавать чужую власть провоцирует на раздраженный рык, и бывший Страж затягивает цепь сильнее, врываясь в невольно открытый в поиске необходимого кислорода рот, тотчас затыкая судорожно сжимающуюся глотку. Сразу же задав быстрый и агрессивный темп, чтобы ни на мгновение не покидать так приятно сдавливающее его горло поверженного солдата, Мародёр хрипло смеется вновь и бьет раскрытой ладонью по щеке, заставляя и без того покрасневшее лицо позорно заалеть, как, в прочем, и припухшие от такого обращения губы, плотно обхватившие внушительный ствол. Несвойственная даже такому мертвому и преобразованному организму эссенция помутняла разум, вынуждая до животного примитивное желание сношаться с объектом своей смертельной ненависти, и демон фиксировал чужую голову в одном положении, жестоко насилуя разодранное горло твердым, горячим членом, чей длины хватало для того, чтобы легко достигать начала пищевода. От стимуляции нежных тканей то и дело подкатывал приступ щипающей желчи, вытекавшей через нос и, смешавшись со слезами, капающей по заплаканному лицу, однако при всей звериной агрессии происходящего морпех был отнюдь не против такого исхода. Проклятый наркотик вынуждал отзывчиво реагировать на каждое грубое действие, а потому нет ничего удивительного, что при каждой редкой возможности вдохнуть вместе с судорожным вздохом наружу вырывался и протяжный стол полный искреннего, безумного удовольствия.

Цепь сдавливает шею сильнее. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу, выливаясь ядовитой жидкостью из края растянутых губ и, не сводя помутненного от вожделения взгляда от изуродованного лица падшего, человек смеется и сжимает собственный член рукой, задыхаясь и реагируя яростной лаской на невыносимо грязное действо.  
Заметив это, демон азартно рычит в ответ и вновь бьет уже по другой щеке, прежде чем с пошлым хлюпанием вытащить плоть из растраханного органа и швырнуть на живот, коленом раздвигая дрожащие от нездоровой страсти ноги. О должной подготовке никто даже не собирался заботиться – что есть сил шлепнув по вздернутым ягодицам, отчего Солдат не сдерживает протяжный болезненно-удовлетворенный стон, падший сплевывает на сжатое отверстие и тотчас проникает внутрь на всю длину, не давая ни времени ни возможности на то, чтобы привыкнуть. Наркотик сбивает первую волну боли, притупляя ожидаемые ощущения – лишь поморщившись от воистину огромных размеров, человек всхлипывает, но тотчас яростно насаживается до стертых о холодный пол коленей, позволяя царапать свою спину когтями, бить по раздвинутым бедрам и называть унизительными обращениями вроде демонической подстилки. Которой сейчас он и являлся. О, последнее заставляло сжиматься в сладком стыде, быстро кивая и часто облизывая пересохшие губы, чтобы вновь податься навстречу таранящему органу.

\- Шлюха.

Палач быстро кивает головой и смаргивает вовсю стекающие по лицу слезы.

\- Грязная блядь.

Из растраханного, обожжённого желудочной желчью горла доносится плач и согласный стон.

\- Теперь я вижу твою истинную суть. Великий Воин. Великая Подстилка: - Опустив горящий от вожделения и искусственно вызванной страсти взгляд на чужую руку, которой человек быстро двигал по собственному члену стремясь достичь столь желанной разрядки, демон хрипло смеется и с силой отодвигает ту в сторону, пережимая нежную плоть у самого основания, пульсация которой и последующий жалобный всхлип яснее любых слов свидетельствали о том, что своим действием он перехватил настигающий оргазм буквально за несколько мгновений до его свершения.

\- О, мы с тобой еще не закончили.


	31. Секс с использованием посторонних предметов ("Канон:Этёрнал")

С трудом повернув заплаканное лицо навстречу хриплому голосу, человек смотрит со смесью мольбы и удивления, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки. Демон же кажется еще более взбешенным, его алые глаза горят нехорошим огнем, а взгляд направлен в аккурат между раздвинутых ног, внутренняя сторона которых была вовсю перепачкана в вязких обоюдных выделениях. Хорошо, но недостаточно. С этими мыслями, падший глухо хмыкает и вновь бьет по багровым от жестоких шлепков ягодицам, прежде чем встать и спокойно отойти в сторону – туда, где лежала груда преторианского и собственного аргентского металла.  
Бывший морпех напрягается, чувствуя неприятный холодок по всему обнаженному телу. Что этот, воистину адский монстр, задумал на этот раз?..  
\- Держи ноги раздвинутыми.  
Вздрогнув, человек шипит что-то сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, но влияние наркотика слишком сильно и даже такой унизительный приказ отдается в паху жаркой волной, заставляя член заинтересованно вжаться в живот, а слюну – потечь из приоткрытых, искусанных до невозможного губ. Дрожащие от вожделения руки с трудом заводятся за спину, обхватывая ладонями крепкие бедра, и тотчас раздвигают те до максимально возможного расстояния, открывая самого себя напоказ. Подобное встречается глухим хмыком – не имея возможности посмотреть назад, Солдат закрывает глаза и словно в тумане прислушивается, как тяжело шагает ему навстречу демон, волоча за собой что-то, что издает неприятный металлический лязг от пол. Осознание накатывает резко и беспощадно – Секира! Этот рогатый Дьявол решил убить его, наскучившись грязной игрой? Несмотря на закономерность такого итога, подобное развитие событий вызывает некоторое...разочарование, что ли. Как это неоригинально и свойственно адской твари, запрограммированной лишь на то, чтобы убить мешающую цель. Ладно хоть перед этим принес каплю грязного удовольствия.   
Неожиданный холод, коснувшийся уязвимой промежности, заставляет изумленно вздрогнуть и напрячься. Не имея возможности в таком положении повернуть голову за спину, Палач открывает глаза и шипит что-то вопросительное, по-видимому желая объяснения происходящему, однако тотчас болезненно стонет, когда все попытки коммуницировать с нападавшим были прерваны тяжелым сапогом, вставшим на гибкую спину, дабы заставить прогнуться в пояснице только сильнее и шире раздвинуть ноги. Демон, что бы ни задумал в своей порочной голове, с явным удовольствием давит до слабого хруста в позвоночнике и водит этим чем-то холодным и ребристым по внутренней стороне бедер, наслаждаясь видом напряженно дрожащего, но уже далеко не такого узкого отверстия. Следовало перейти ко второму этапу своеобразного наказания за былую смелость.  
\- Что, уже не так весело представлять себя шалавой года, Палач? Ну ничего, я понимаю. Такой бляди как ты недостаточно члена, требуется нечто большее, что сумеет утолить Ваши священные аппетиты.  
Не успев ни огрызнуться, ни даже ответить, Солдат вздрагивает всем телом и тотчас воет в голос, когда ребристая поверхность рукояти демонической секиры сантиметр за сантиметром медленно проникала внутрь под давлением сильных рук падшего, отражаясь яркими очертаниями на мускулистом животе. Ощущения от вторжения подобного рода казались настолько острыми и даже болезненными, что из закатившихся в наслаждении глаз вовсю текли слезы, а старательно держащие бедра раздвинутыми руки впивались пальцами до темных отметин на загорелой коже, не смея поменять неудобное положение. Сорвавшись на хриплый, полный самодовольства и похоти смех, бывший Страж медленно вытаскивает рукоять наружу и тотчас вставляет ту обратно до самой половины, выбивая надломленый крик, прежде чем обойти вокруг обнаженного тела и встать на колени перед лицом, вновь притягивая за волосы к крепко стоящему члену.  
Слезы вовсю текут по лицу, смешиваясь со слюной и спермой, откровенно брызгавших изо рта. Таранящий глотку член, казалось, разрывает ту на части изнутри, достигая самого пищевода, чтобы спустить прямо в желудок и оттолкнуть от себя подобно безвольной кукле для грязных утех. Рукоять секиры оказывается вытащена лишь для того, чтобы предоставить свободное место разгоряченной плоти, что выбивала своими таранящими движениями всю оставшуюся душу в падшем человеке, заставляя того скулить и срывать голос в протяжном крике, эхо которого сотрясало холодные и безучастные стены. Вернуть металлический предмет на место и с обманчивой нежностью вытереть стекающие из глаз слезы – резко двинуть рукой, заталкивая до самого кишечника явно не предназначенный к ничему подобному предмет – провести длинным языком по открытым в рыданиях губах, упиваясь этими жалкими исконно человеческими звуками, чтобы тотчас обхватить когтистой ладонью пульсирующий член и в несколько точных движений выдоить из него тугую струю белой жидкости, запачкавшей собой и без того покрытую слюной и смазкой поверхность Порватория. Поцеловать вновь, проталкивая язык в самые недра растраханной глотки. Прошипеть что-то, что так и не было услышано сполна, но интуитивно понято трепещущим и дрожащим сердцем.  
Дождавшись окончания чужой разрядки, Мародёр рывком вытаскивает рукоять и тотчас со смехом проталкивает холодное дуло дробовика в мокрую и растянутую дырку, взводя курок. Взгляд заплаканных от грязного наслаждения глаз морпеха встречается хищной улыбкой и тихим, угрожающим шипением:  
\- Только дернись – и мне ничего не стоит прострелить тебя насквозь.   
Отныне ты моя личная игрушка, Великий Палач Рока.


	32. Монстрофилия ("Хэллоуинская AU")

\- В этом мире есть достаточное количество разных вселенных, законы и правила которой значительно отличаются от Вашей собственной, поэтому следует с большей осторожностью подходить к выбору территории для очередного прыжка, чтобы не заиметь неожиданные и весьма прискорбные послед… - старый киборг замолкает и лишь неодобрительно смотрит вслед морпеху, что бодрым шагом скрывается в глубине сияющего голубым портала. После чего вздыхает во все металлические легкие и звучно отчеканивает одно-единственное слово: - Дурак.  
Зажмурившись от неприятно забивавшихся в глаза искр, Палач приземляется на твердую землю и смотрит по сторонам, в ожидании нападения любой из весьма надоевших адских тварей, прежде чем замереть и озадаченно опустить дробовик дулом вниз, понимая, что на этот раз что-то здесь не так. Что именно – было трудно сказать вот так сразу. Быть может это неожиданный ландшафт, каким-то чудом сочетающий в себе дремучий лес и окраины старинного замка, а может то были приветливо машущие из ближайших могил зомби- ладно, эти хотя бы элемент почти что родной – или с хохотом пролетавшие на длинных метлах – метлах??? – Плети, черт знает зачем нацепившие на остатки волос остроконечные шляпы. Или же то была собственная шерсть, невесть знать, как покрывавшая все тело поверх преторианской брони, вместе с значительно увеличившимся ростом и острыми клыками, выступавшими наружу из волчьей морды. Бонусом шел весьма милый хвост, которым Солдат Рока растерянно вилял из стороны в сторону, пытаясь разобраться в происходящей чертовщине. Пристально светящая в лицо луна мешала сосредоточиться, однако об одном выводе морпех все-таки догадался.  
Что ж, придется смирится с тем, что теперь он – огромный трехметровый волк, или что-то вроде.  
Определившись с данной мыслью, дальнейшее изучение территории стало продвигаться куда активнее и легче. Рассеянно помахав рукой пролетавшему мимо ревенанту, вместо того, чтобы по инерции выпустить в того заряд картечи, Палач упрямо шел через редкий лес, ломая своей огромной тушей голые ветви, больше похожие на паутину, чем на что-то живое и теоретически имеющее листочки. Острый нюх сигнализировал о присутствии еще кого-то поблизости, однако не мог точно сказать, кого именно – запах был совсем призрачный, едва уловимый. Пытаясь определить его направление, морпех остановился и закрыл глаза, потянув носом во все стороны прежде чем взвыть от неожиданной и резкой боли – нечто подкралось со спины и вонзило свои длинные клыки прямо в мохнатый загривок, лакая выплеснувшуюся в рот кровь.  
\- Ауч! Больно же! – Сам толком не осознав, что сказал, оборотень резко разворачивается и замирает в который раз за сегодня, замечая в отвращении отплевывающегося от шерсти существо, подозрительно напоминавшего его смертельного врага в привычной вселенной, вот только в каком-то нелепом черно-красном одеянии и с слишком развитыми клыками на верхней челюсти: - Что за…Мародёр, ты что ли? Какими судьбами?   
\- Барон фон Мародёр Аргент’Д-Нурский, вообще-то – Выплюнув последние шерстинки, пафосно поправил демон и окинул уничижительным взглядом стоящего перед собой оборотня, как говорится, от лап до кончиков ушей:- Терпеть не могу кусать таких как ты. Крови никакой, мех один, будто овцу сожрать пытаюсь. Палач, я так полагаю? А ты ничуть не изменился. Все такой же небрежный неряха, который упорно считает, что если будет жевать мою руку, то я вдруг решу поменять свое справедливое мнение. Плюнь, кому сказал.  
Прошипев что-то недовольное, Солдат Рока легко выпустил из пасти изрядно покусанную руку вампира и обиженно скривился, пускай в душе и понимал чужую правоту. Не быть ему законодателем вселенской моды, ох не быть. В прочем, эта обида не укрывается от проницательных глаз Барона фон-как-его-там-дальше, а потому демон глухо хмыкает и в примирительном жесте чешет за торчащим ухом, стараясь загладить вину за столь нелестные слова. И реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать – замерев от неожиданности, морпех тотчас расслабляется и высовывает язык наружу, крайне довольный столь неожиданной лаской. Это вызывает неподдельный интерес, а огромное лохматое существо более не акцентируется своей неряшливостью, напротив, рогатый видит в нем нечто живое и теплое, чего сам лично был лишен даже в этой вселенной, не иначе как по великому закону подлости, а потому, начав чесать уже смелее, прижался с крепкой спины грудью и расслабленно опустил голову на меховое плечо, тихо посмеиваясь от искренней реакции со стороны мгновенно прирученного волчары.  
\- Перестань.  
\- А вот и нет.  
\- Слышал сказку о красной шапочке? Я съел. И тебя могу.  
\- Читать не обучен.  
\- Кошмар. И что вы в этих своих замках целыми тысячелетиями делаете?  
\- Определенно ждем сбежавших из ближайшего зоопарка волков, которых хлебом не корми, дай почесать за ухом и облизать себе лицо.  
\- Ах так!... – Воскликнув, оборотень резко поворачивается вокруг своей оси и валит всей тяжестью мохнатого тела на землю, легко нависая сверху. Подобный маневр оказывается совершенно неожиданным для вампира, что ныне смотрел со смесью изумления и веселья в алых глазах, не предпринимая попытки вырваться из крепких объятий: - Полагаю, я попался?...  
\- Все верно: - На сей раз с неожиданной нежностью, если на такое вообще способен рычащий звериный голос, ответив, Палач глухо хмыкает и наклоняется ниже, вжимаясь холодным носом в чрезмерно длинные и острые клыки демона, прежде чем лизнуть те поверх. Недавняя метка от них же горела огнем, согревая мощную шею, и это ощущение казалось неимоверно приятным, будто даже в этом несуразном, совершенно не предназначенном для битв мире он не был одинок.  
Они целовались долго и жадно, хотя и с некоторым трудом в виду колоссальных различий в строении челюстей, однако от этого не менее искренне. Палач прерывался лишь для того, чтобы отдышаться и тщательно облизать все вплоть до воротника, не особо вникая, будь то рога или исхудавшее лицо, да и сам Мародёр не оставался в стороне, осторожно покусывая открытую от длинного меха шею и торчащие уши, прежде чем слиться в поцелуе вновь. Обе руки – околочеловеческая и звериная переплелись когтистыми пальцами, не желая так быстро прекращать неожиданное действо. Где-то над головами пролетел выводок потерянных душ, по-видимому заменявших здесь блуждающие огоньки, и две пары горящих во тьме глаз задумчиво проследили за теми, прежде чем посмотреть друг на друга и возобновить поцелуй вновь.  
Лежащая поблизости тыковка вдруг подмигнула единственным глазом, улыбнулась во все крохотные клыки и с урчанием улетела прямиком в сторону луны, с трудом заставляя свое шарикоподобное тело парить чуть более грациозно, чем та самая корова, что пыталась перескочить через ночное светило в не менее известных детских сказках.   
С праздником всех святых!


	33. Заключение

Вот и подошел к концу КИНК-тобер. Работа вышла неоднозначной, кто-то плевался и фукал, кто-то наоборот радовался каждой главе. Что насчет меня - я получила огромное удовольствие от написания данного челленджа, который вывел фантазию и продуктивность на совершенно новый уровень и определенно помог моему творческому развитию. Всем огромное спасибо за теплые отзывы и слова поддержки, они мотивировали писать больше всего! :)  
На этом история взаимоотношений столь редкого пейринга как Мародёр и Палач Рока отнюдь не заканчивается, впереди еще много работ, как большие и серьезные, так и короткие зарисовки отдельных эпизодов. Я люблю эту игру, я люблю этих персонажей и желаю им тоже много-много любви, которую непременно заслуживают. Еще раз всем огромное спасибо за внимание к моим фанфикам, надеюсь, теперь многие из вас могут посмотреть иначе на этих безликих, толком не прописанных в официальном сюжете героев. Отдельное спасибо моим дорогим друзьям - какодемону Риверу (Harrower), дреднайту Лёне (Entropia) и ревенанту Бёрти (Bertie Butts), ссылки на которых есть в профиле  
Всем спасибо, ваша архвиль Инви~


End file.
